Undisclosed Desires
by Rumpel-skin
Summary: Sherlock est de retour à Baker Street. Il demande l'aide de Molly pour participer à une infiltration orchestrée par Mycroft afin de retrouver l'émetteur de la vidéo de Moriarty... Malheureusement cela tourne mal. Molly va se retrouver malgré elle embarquée aux côtés de Sherlock dans une enquête aussi périlleuse que leur nouvelle cohabitation... (Après l'abominable mariée)
1. Qu'ai-je mal compris, Mlle Hooper?

**Bonjour fans de Sherlock !**

 **Bienvenue sur ma fanfiction basée sur Sherlock Holmes !**

 **Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire gravitera autour de Sherlock et de Molly (un de mes couples préféré toute série confondue), mais que les autres personnages y tiendront toute leur importance.**

 **Vous y rencontrerez John, Mary, Mycroft... Plus quelques personnages de mon cru pour avancer l'histoire. Pour ceux et celles qui ne verront pas le clin d'œil, le personnage d'Ayden Pearce n'est pas inventé mais est tiré d'un jeu vidéo « Watch dog », où il est un hacker talentueux activement recherché.**

 _Cette fanfiction se situe après l'épisode spécial de la saison 3. Si vous n'avez pas vu les derniers épisodes je vous déconseille de lire sous peine d'être victime de spoilers intensifs )._

Bienvenue dans ma fanfiction, bonne lecture !

 _Sherlock vient de rentrer suite à la diffusion de la vidéo de Moriarty. Après avoir fait part à son frère de sa théorie d'une puissante organisation qui continue a faire vivre le mythe du criminel consultant (cf l'abominable mariée) , ils décident de tracer l'émission de cette vidéo à l'aide d'un américain particulièrement doué repéré par les services secrets de Mycroft : Ayden Pearce. Malgré la complexité de la tâche, ce dernier parvient à pister une adresse IP changeante apparaissant a plusieurs reprises lors de galas de charité. Sherlock décide donc de s'inviter au dernier en date, afin de rechercher l'ordinateur portable qui va leur ouvrir la voie des indices permettant de trouver l'origine de la vidéo…_

C'est avec le souffle saccadé et les jambes endolories que Molly frappa à plusieurs reprises le heurtoir du 221B Baker Street. Le message reçu par le téléphone de John avait eu l'effet d'un électrochoc, l'extirpant de la torpeur dans laquelle elle était restée depuis l'apparition du visage de Moriarty sur son téléviseur. Watson lui demandait expressément de venir. Dehors sur le seuil, elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses pensées de Sherlock : Pour lui qui avait vu cet homme se tirer une balle dans la tête en face à face, le choc avait du être rude, même s'il ne le manifesterait probablement pas.

Comme à l'accoutumée, ce fut Mme Hudson qui ouvrit la porte.

« Oh bonjour Molly, vous avez vu la nouvelle ? »

« Bonjour Mme Hudson. Oui, je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe… »

« Dire que Sherlock a failli partir, dieu soit loué d'avoir permis son retour ! »

Molly fronça les sourcils, pas certaine de comprendre.

« Son retour ? Mais où devait-il partir au juste ? »

En haut des marches, Mme Hudson s'écarta pour laisser passer Molly :

« A l'étranger, durant plusieurs mois… Une mission dangereuse d'après John. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi pâle… Son frère est terrible avec lui… »

A peine Molly eu-t-elle le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit que la porte se refermait déjà derrière elle. Sherlock avait failli partir et mettre sa vie en danger… Sans prévenir ? La jeune femme se morigéna intérieurement : _Sherlock ne prévient personne_. Que c'était-il donc passé?

Elle vit John qui s'affairait activement à feuilleter une pile de papier. Il semblait préoccupé lorsqu'il se tourna vers Molly.

« Ah bonjour Molly, désolé pour ce message pressant mais… »

« John ! » retentit soudain la voix de Sherlock . « Ce sont les micros et le téléphone ? »

« Non, Mycroft ne va pas tarder à les apporter. C'est Molly qui vient d'entrer… »

« Bon sang, il est d'une lenteur insoutenable. Molly, parfait. Venez par ici. »

Molly lança un regard interrogatif au docteur qui se contenta de lui faire un signe de tête vers le couloir de l'appartement.

Elle s'avança suffisamment pour voir une volée de vêtements retomber mollement sur le sol puis se ravisa vers John.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi m'avoir appelée ? »

« C'est une longue histoire, mais cela concerne Moriarty. Un homme recruté par Mycroft a réussi à localiser un des ordinateurs qui a servi à rediriger le message vidéo diffusé dans tout Londres. Si nous avons accès à son code de sécurité, nous aurons accès au trajet effectué par la vidéo. »

« Quel est le rapport avec la mission ? »

John haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

« La mission, quelle mission ? »

« Mme Hudson m'a parlé d'une terrible mission qui… »

La voix de Sherlock parvint à nouveau de la chambre.

« Elle parle de la mission suicide à l'étranger John. Mais il est inutile de débattre sur un fait qui n'aura pas lieu n'est-ce pas ?»

« Suicide ? » répéta Molly en sentant son sang se glacer brusquement. « Cela a un rapport avec Moriarty ? »

« Aucun rapport. Juste une perte de temps. Quoique ce prétendu aller simple m'aie laissé le temps d'y voir plus clair, certainement. Molly, allez-vous venir ou rester plantée dans le salon ? »

Sherlock sortit finalement de la chambre. Sa chemise à moitié boutonnée il marcha d'un pas vif vers Molly, qui restait muette. Il tendit deux larges ensembles de tissus vers la jeune femme.

« Annulez ce que vous aviez prévu, vous êtes de sortie. John vous a contactée car nous devons trouver à qui appartient l'ordinateur qui a servi à coder la vidéo. Or il s'est avéré que ce fameux propriétaire est un féru de galas de charité, galas qui ont la particularité d'être ridiculement peu sécurisés, ce qui représente un avantage non négligeable. Malheureusement un homme seul marque davantage qu'en étant en charmante compagnie, ainsi donc il me fallait trouver une femme moyenne, au physique ordinaire, pour parfaire l'infiltration. De par ses compétences Mary était tout indiquée pour ce rôle mais étant enceinte donc attirant inévitablement l'attention j'ai alors naturellement demandé à John de vous contacter. D'autres questions ou peut-on passer aux choses essentielles ? »

Malgré elle, Molly sentit les larmes monter. Elle les contint difficilement, et une vague de colère la submergea. Une seule question lui vint en tête. Elle planta son regard dans celui de Sherlock :

« Vous saviez que vous alliez mourir ? »

L'air exalté de Sherlock laissa place à un profond agacement. Il posa les vêtements sur une chaise et leva les yeux au plafond.

« J'ai déjà répondu à cette question, non ? Pourquoi vouloir l'entendre une deuxième fois… Quelle perte de temps… »

Molly lui tourna brusquement le dos et alla chercher son sac qu'elle avait laissé dans l'entrée. Morte d'inquiétude pour ses amis à la vision de Moriarty, elle s'était précipitée et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour apprendre que non seulement Sherlock avait failli disparaitre à jamais il y avait quelques heures à peine, mais qu'en plus elle n'aurait même pas été au courant. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'elle le connaissait, certes. Elle s'était juré de ne plus laisser transparaitre ses émotions face à lui, persuadée d'être plus forte et de s'être fait une raison. Tellement de nuits elle s'était répété de ne pas s'attacher à lui, de ne jamais attendre de retour qu'il lui était impossible de calculer le nombre de fois où elle avait tenté de se convaincre, seule chez elle face au miroir (et par la même occasion, de s'en trouver particulièrement stupide). Force était de constater avec aigreur qu'elle n'y arriverait sans doute jamais. Une petite voix lui souffla que son comportement était puéril, mais elle la chassa vivement de son esprit. John fit quelques pas vers elle, un air désolé sur le visage :

« Je suis navré Molly, j'aurai du vous informer moi-même… Je comprendrais que vous vouliez partir. Je peux vous raccompagn… »

« Non, elle n'ira nulle part. » lança Sherlock avec assurance.

Cette fois c'en était trop : Molly se tourna à nouveau vers lui et le pointa du doigt:

« Vous… Vous ne pouvez pas m'appeler et juste vous servir de moi comme ça ! Bon sang ! Je viens d'apprendre que vous avez été… failli… Oh et merde à la fin, vous ne comprenez rien c'est inutile d'essayer de parler avec vous ! Se tournant vers John : Je suis désolée. »

Elle enfila vivement son écharpe devant le regard médusé du médecin qui marmonna un vague « ce n'est rien… ». Ce dernier fit signe à Sherlock d'intervenir mais il resta immobile, l'air énigmatique. En se penchant pour reprendre la lanière de son sac, Molly pensa :

« Être aussi intelligent pour être si stupide… »

En se redressant pour partir, elle vit John la dévisager avec des yeux ronds comme des ballons, et compris trop tard qu'elle l'avait formulé à voix haute.

Elle jeta un bref regard en arrière et vit que Sherlock la fixait également, la mâchoire serrée. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir ce qui de l'orgueil ou de la surprise se lisait le plus dans ses yeux. Son cœur se serra douloureusement sous l'effet de la gêne. Elle s'élança précipitamment vers la porte mais fut rattrapée presque aussitôt par Sherlock qui lui claqua la porte sous le nez pour lui barrer le passage.

Son courage commençait sérieusement à s'effriter lorsqu'elle croisa le bleu perçant de ses yeux. Elle voulait soutenir son regard mais finit toutefois par baisser la tête. La chemise déboutonnée baillait à quelques centimètres de son visage. Le besoin pressant de quitter la pièce lui tordit l'estomac mais Sherlock prit la parole d'une voix froide :

« Et bien dites-moi, qu'ai donc mal compris Mlle Hooper ? »

« Sherlock » appela John, qui fut aussitôt coupé d'un signe de main bref.

Tous les muscles de Sherlock étaient tendus comme la corde d'un arc prêt à décocher sa flèche. Puis, devant l'absence de réponse de Molly :

« Yeux rougis, cheveux emmêlés, habillée à la hâte, ongles rongés, durant le trajet pour venir vous vous étiez angoissée, sans compter la façon dont vous avez réagi quand je vous ai annoncé que je devais participer à une mission suicide à l'étranger. Vos pupilles sont dilatées, visiblement vous êtes toujours troublée par notre proximité. _Il approcha son visage près du sien_. J'en déduis donc que vous avez toujours des sentiments pour moi, et que cela vous bouleverse à l'idée que je sois parti sans que vous ne le sachiez. Malheureusement, Molly Hooper, dans ma « stupidité » j'ai pensé à vous épargner ce fait par l'écriture d'un courrier bref mais précis pour vous remercier de votre présence et votre serviabilité. Cela vous aurait apaisée de savoir que je qualifie votre compagnie d'agréable non ? Cela aurait rendu la perte moins terrible, moins amère, n'est-ce pas ? Les seuls que l'on peut donc qualifier de « stupides » restent donc les services presque secrets et presque efficaces de mon cher frère qui ne vous ont pas fait parvenir ce courrier, cela étant, je ne suis même pas sûr que Mycroft n'ai pas oublié de me rendre ce service, trop préoccupé par le fait qu'il vienne d'envoyer son frère vers une mort certaine. N'ai-je pas donc bien compris Mlle Hooper ? Pouvons-nous passer aux choses sérieuses et cesser de débattre de palabres inutiles ? »

Un silence pesant s'installa, uniquement troublé par les raclements de gorge de Watson. Molly inspira profondément, et leva ses yeux encore brillants vers le jeune homme. Elle continua de le fixer quelques instants, et contre toute attente elle finit par reprendre ses esprits sous l'œil décontenancé du détective. Malgré le trouble intense qu'elle ressentait, son esprit tournait à plein régime. Non, il n'avait rien compris. Recevoir cette lettre aurait été bien pire pour elle que de l'apprendre brutalement sans nouvelle : Elle ne l'avait pas vraiment cru ce jour où il lui avait avoué qu'elle était une des personnes qui lui étaient les plus chères. Au souvenir du baiser qu'il avait déposé sur sa joue à cet instant, son visage s'empourprait presque toujours, et elle s'en était voulu à chaque fois pour cela : Sa raison lui intimait constamment qu'il avait agi pour s'assurer qu'elle reste dans ses bonnes grâces, et parce qu'il savait pertinemment comment faire sensation.

Or, avec cette lettre, elle réalisait qu'un semblant de vérité avait dû se cacher derrière cet aveu qu'il lui avait fait. Et c'est là que Sherlock avait tout faux : C'est précisément l'envoi de ce courrier qui lui aurait causé une peine immense. Car l'espoir, aussi indésirable et stérile qu'il puisse être, resterait toujours plus douloureux que l'ignorance. En revanche, pour le reste, comme souvent, il avait raison : Ce n'était pas le moment d'étaler ses états d'âmes, et Sherlock avait besoin d'elle.

La petite voix fit sa réapparition, et cette fois Molly reconnu qu'elle avait réagi de manière puérile.

Néanmoins, cette fois-ci elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle n'était plus la jeune femme balbutiante de leur première rencontre. Peu importe ce qu'il penserait, ce qu'il dirait, elle ne pouvait décemment pas s'enfuir de la sorte, ni même lui en parler et encore garder le silence et ainsi lui donner raison. Elle reposa son sac, pour mieux planter son regard dans le sien :

« Non vous n'avez rien compris. Mais en parler plus longtemps est inutile, en effet. »

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer,( Watson s'apprêtait à intervenir pour l'interrompre) mais Molly leva un doigt autoritaire.

« Vous l'avez dit vous-même. C'est inutile… »

Habituellement, Sherlock aurait fait fit de l'injonction de la jeune femme, mais Watson observa avec effarement qu'il n'en fit rien. _Le moins que l'on puisse dire_ , songea le docteur, _c'est que cette jeune femme réservée cachait un bon caractère_. Les personnes capables de tenir tête à un individu aussi buté et imbu de lui-même que Sherlock se comptaient sur les doigts de la main. Depuis le temps qu'il connaissait Molly Hooper, il n'avait pas imaginé qu'une telle obstination se dissimulait sous ses manières maladroites et sensibles, quoiqu'il en eut un bref aperçu quand elle lui avait administré trois baffes monumentales. Néanmoins, malgré son assurance apparente, sa voix gardait quelque trace de son affrontement verbal : Visiblement l'émotion lui serrait la gorge lorsqu'elle reprit la parole :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

Watson, soulagé de sentir l'ambiance de la pièce retrouver un semblant de normalité, s'empressa de suivre Molly pour compléter les explications et lui présenter les deux tenues que Sherlock avait apportées : Elle vit alors qu'il s'agissait de deux robes de soirées. Le détective les observa quelques instants puis se décida à bouger et s'abima dans le canapé, toujours silencieux.

« Mary m'a aidé à choisir deux robes pour le gala… _Continua John_. Une des deux est un peu plus… Enfin, la bleue est plus chic… Bref, elle m'a affirmé que vous aimeriez avoir le choix… Au moins… »

« Merci … »

Elle s'empara des robes et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. John attendit qu'elle ferme la porte puis se tourna vers son ami :

« Ça ne te vient jamais à l'esprit que de manifester juste un peu d'empathie peut te faire _gagner du temps_ , toi qui as sans arrêt l'impression d'en perdre? »

Silence.

« Il suffisait simplement de lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé… Avec Magnussen... »

« Expliquer, expliquer, expliquer… » Singea Sherlock « Si cela est si simple, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait au juste ? A quoi cela sert-il que tu sois ici si ce n'est pour ce genre de futilités ? Et cela n'a aucun rapport avec cette enquête.»

« Futili…. Sherlock ! Je ne vais pas m'abaisser à noter ta remarque désobligeante… Et surtout je ne vais pas me justifier sans cesse à chacun de tes écarts ! Au cas où tu l'aurai oublié ma femme est enceinte ! J'ai dû m'assurer qu'elle soit bien en sécurité à la maison… »

« Oh bon sang, John, ta femme est un ex-agent secret, au cas où ça non plus personne ne l'ai remarqué… _Il lui tourna ostensiblement le dos et s'empara de son violon en marmonnant :_ Je n'ai pas compris… Je n'ai pas compris. Il n'y a rien à comprendre… »»

« Ne change pas de sujet. Molly s'inquiète pour toi, c'est le genre de chose qui arrive lorsque l'on s'entoure d'êtres humains… On se préoccupe les uns des autres… »

« Sujet insignifiant… Que fait Mycroft nom de dieu !»

« Ok j'abandonne… » S'exclama John en levant les bras au ciel. Soudain, le visage du détective s'illumina et le violon fit un bruit sourd en retombant mollement sur la moquette. Le médecin marcha aussitôt vers la fenêtre et écarta le rideau. La berline noire de Mycroft s'arrêtait au pied de l'immeuble. Sherlock bondit du canapé et entreprit de boutonner le haut de sa chemise.

Watson hésita quelques secondes puis décida de formuler le fond de ses pensées:

« Molly est une chic fille. Une des rares personnes capables de se tenir à dix mètres de toi sans avoir de pulsions meurtrières. Je serai navré de la voir partir… »

Sherlock marqua une pause. Aucun signe manifeste ne signifia qu'il l'avait entendu, mais John savait pertinemment que c'était le cas.

Mycroft fit son entrée dans l'appartement.

« Enfin ! » s'exclama Sherlock.

« Tu as l'air d'avoir retrouvé tes esprits… » fit son frère avec ironie.

« Parfaitement. Je suis prêt à me remettre dans la course. Où sont les micros ? »

Un sourire narquois étira le visage de son frère :

« Tu n'en auras pas besoin. »

« Aah… Vraiment ? Et pour quelle raison ? »

Mycroft fit un signe de la main vers la porte d'entrée.

« Tout simplement parce qu'une personne plus qualifiée ira à ta place. »

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Sherlock, je te présente Mr Pearce… Mr Pearce, Sherlock Holmes, mon cher frère. »

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années pénétra dans le salon exigu. Il retira la casquette qu'il portait et pris place auprès de Mycroft. Les cheveux bruns et courts, il était doté d'un regard vif mais sympathique. Sa barbe mal rasée et sa tenue d'homme de la ville détonait clairement avec le snobisme du frère Holmes. Sherlock le scruta silencieusement. John imaginait non sans mal son cerveau en ébullition se lançant dans l'analyse du moindre détail de la tenue du nouveau venu. Le portrait ne tarderait pas à venir donc il se lança :

« Enchanté, John Watson. Je suis médecin militaire. »

« Bonjour, je suis… »

La voix du détective s'éleva derrière eux :

« Un hacker. Le hacker. Celui qui a retrouvé la piste de l'adresse IP. »

Il s'avança et fit face à son frère de toute sa hauteur.

« Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y aller Mycroft. C'est mon enquête. »

« Ton enquête met en péril la sécurité du pays tout entier si je suis tes théories. Elle nécessite des hommes formés et je t'ai déjà concédé pour la fille…. »

« Formés ! » S'exclama Sherlock en lui coupant vertement la parole « Formés… Cet homme est tout sauf formé, c'est un hors la loi, il sait seulement faire _mumuse_ avec les technologies ! »

« Euh… » Ayden croisa les bras mais Mycroft ne le laissa pas parler.

« Que tu le veuille ou non il a été formé par nos services, et sera parfaitement capable de mener à bien cette mission. »

« Oh, enfin, tu lui a seulement appris à être docile, à t'obéir… »

« Ce qui le rend bien plus compétent que toi. »

« Vous a-t-il avoué être un meurtrier notoire ? »

Mycroft lança a Ayden un regard entendu qui signifiait clairement :

« Je vous avais prévenu… »

Sans prendre la peine d'inspirer, Sherlock lança d'un seul souffle :

« On voit clairement qu'il est coutumier du fait de se dissimuler, foulard usé, dont la forme porte clairement l'empreinte de son visage. Manteau en cuir long et courant râpé, une trace de balle sur la gauche, votre cher agent est friand de situations dangereuses et je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant qu'il a côtoyé de près les réseaux de la mafia. Plutôt paradoxal comme recrutement Mycroft…. Les stigmates qui apparaissent sur son visage montrent clairement une grande détresse, des remords et j'irai même jusqu'à dire une confrontation fréquente à des situations extrêmes. La perte d'un être cher ? _Devant le regard assombris du hacker_ Deux êtres chers ? Trois ? Voilà qui devient intéressant… Bref… Ses mains portent clairement la marque de personnes dont la pratique des armes à feu est coutumière, et le cal sur son pouce gauche ainsi que sa poche renflouée une utilisation abusive de son téléphone. Son accent est américain, donc il ne faut pas être un génie pour en venir à la conclusion nous avons à faire au hacker qui a réussi à tracer la vidéo... »

« Impressionnant. » lâcha Ayden qui n'avait en réalité pas l'air du tout impressionné devant le monologue du détective. « Mais vous oubliez un détail qui a toute son importance. Disparaitre c'est ma spécialité ».

« Alors que la tienne, mon frère, en dehors de cette splendide capacité de déduction dont tu aimes tant faire étalage, c'est celle de se faire remarquer. »

Sherlock émit un soupir de dédain « Je maitrise parfaitement l'art du camouflage… Veux-tu que l'on parle de ta principale spécialité, celle de toujours te croire plus intelligent que tu ne l'es ? »

Mycroft s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

« La meilleure façon de faire échouer cette mission, Sherlock, c'est de t'envoyer dans un gala de charité ! De charité que diable ! Ici tu es connu, facilement reconnaissable, et surtout pas charitable ! »

Sherlock, outré, se tourna vers Watson qui s'était depuis longtemps replongé dans les plans du lieu de réception. Sans prendre la peine de lever la tête il confirma :

« Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec ton frère.. . »

« Argh… J'aurai du rester dans cet avion… »

« Et il maitrise les technologies de pointe, il repèrera facilement l'ordinateur sitôt qu'il sera auprès de lui… _continua Mycroft_. C'est là, Sherlock que tu interviendras. Par le biais des caméras tu repéreras dans la foule les comportements les plus suspects, et Mr Pearce les scannera. »

Sherlock marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible et alla s'abimer à nouveau dans le canapé. Étrangement, un léger sourire ornait son visage, mais John fut le seul à le remarquer. Il avait clairement une idée derrière la tête, et son absence d'objection en était le témoignage évident.

Le médecin se leva avec les plans en direction du hacker et lui serra la main :

« Je vais vous montrer ce qu'on a trouvé, les plans sont assez simples si on ne compte pas les cuisines et le jardin… »

« Au fait, appelez-moi Ayden, j'ai horreur des formalités… »

Ils passèrent les minutes suivantes à dénombrer caméras de sécurité, circuits électroniques et boites de dérivation sous l'œil avisé de Mycroft.

C'est alors que le bruit de la porte de la salle de bain trancha dans le brouhaha ambiant : Molly entrait dans le salon d'un pas hésitant. Être ainsi exposée au regard de quatre hommes dans une robe qui ne lui était nullement naturelle se révéla être des plus inconfortables. Elle avait eu un mal de chien à enfiler seule cette robe fourreau qu'elle avait préféré à la bleue, sans compter la large ceinture de cuir beige dotée de différentes bandelettes à enlacer autour de sa taille (un vrai casse-tête qui lui avait presque valu une chute à côté de la baignoire). Maintenant qu'elle était l'objet de toutes les attentions, tout ce tissu qui lui collait au corps l'opprimait atrocement. Elle remercia intérieurement John de son intervention :

« Ah, Molly, vous êtes… ravissante, voilà qui sera parfait ! »

La jeune femme se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux. Le médecin s'écarta pour faire les présentations :

« Ahem, Molly Hooper, Mycroft, Mycroft, Molly Hooper… » Commença-t-il en désignant le plus grand des deux. Molly nota immédiatement l'air désapprobateur qu'il eut en la toisant de la tête aux pieds. Finalement, il leva le menton et s'approcha.

« Apparemment vous connaissez mon frère… » Lorsque Molly comprit qu'il parlait de Sherlock, elle eut du mal à contenir sa surprise. Elle ignorait que Sherlock avait un frère. Et même si elle l'avait su, elle ne l'aurait clairement pas imaginé si snob et si hautain. Les deux frères étaient à la fois si différents et si proches qu'elle n'arrivait pas à les imaginer aux mêmes repas de famille. _Si tant est qu'ils existent_ … « Je vous avoue que je suis perplexe. J'ignore quels talents il a su reconnaitre en vous, mais vous devez être pleine de ressources pour qu'il ai autant tenu à vous imposer… »

John lâcha un soupir agacé devant la condescendance de Mycroft. Il attrapa Molly par l'épaule et la tourna vers Ayden.

« Bien… Et je te présente Mr Pearce, enfin Ayden, qui est le hacker grâce à qui nous avons pu pister l'ordinateur. »

« Enchanté Mlle Hooper… Vous êtes sublime, on dirait que vous vous rendez à un gala… » Ce ne fut pas la plaisanterie qui fit sourire Molly, mais sa piteuse tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il avait l'air aussi peu à sa place qu'elle à la sienne. Il afficha un sourire avenant et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule « Ca va bien se passer, ne vous en faites pas. Vous n'aurez même pas à finir votre cocktail, mon boulot sera déjà terminé… »

Molly n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner de son changement de « cavalier » car un bruit de bouche agacé parvint du fond de la pièce. Sherlock se redressa et consentit enfin à rejoindre le groupe amassé autour de la table. Mycroft chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de son frère en dévisageant Molly une nouvelle fois. Seule une bribe de la réponse composée d'un amer « va te faire voir » parvint aux oreilles de la jeune femme.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table pour décider d'une marche à suivre ainsi que d'un code en cas de retrait. D'après ce qu'elle comprit, son maigre rôle consisterai à sourire bêtement, boire et rester discrète au bras d'Ayden. Ce dernier lui adressa un nouveau regard encourageant. Molly se sentit rassurée d'être accompagnée par quelqu'un d'aussi amène que lui, même si l'idée d'errer à travers une foule au bras de Sherlock ne lui aurait pas entièrement déplu. Néanmoins, après leur altercation, cette perspective n'était plus aussi plaisante, aussi ressentit-elle un peu de soulagement d'éviter cela. Seule comptait à présent la réussite de cette tâche, si petite soit-elle, que l'on lui avait attribué : Elle refusait de croire au retour de Moriarty, et ferait tout pour le prouver. Dans le cas contraire, elle donnerait tout ce qui était en son faible pouvoir pour l'en empêcher…


	2. Une fausse piste et un verre de vin

**Bonjour !**

 **Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews, j'ai été ravie de vous lire et du coup d'écrire la suite pour vous !**

 **Je suis désolée pour l'écart entre les deux publications, mais comme je le disais dans une review, j'ai pour habitude de ne publier que de longs chapitres... Je n'abandonne pas mon histoire, nonon !;)**

 **Donc voici un nouveau chapitre, deuxième du nom !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, positifs ou négatifs, du moment qu'ils peuvent m'aider à écrire mieux encore ! Le chapitre 3 est en cours... A bientot !**

 **...**

 **...**

 **.**

La nuit avait clairement jeté son voile obscur sur la ville de Londres lorsque Molly et Ayden sortirent du taxi. L'air était doux et le ciel dégagé : Molly avait rapidement ouvert sa porte et levé la tête vers les étoiles, savourant durant quelques courtes secondes le calme ambiant. Le trajet n'avait pas été désagréable, mais Molly n'avait pas réussi à se détendre.

Aux premières minutes du trajet en voiture, Ayden, qui avait été intégralement rhabillé pour l'occasion, était resté silencieux sur son smartphone, (sauf pour répondre à Mycroft à l'oreillette), les traits crispés par la concentration. La jeune femme avait donc eu tout le loisir de ressasser son accrochage avec Sherlock, et tout son temps pour constater la tournure pour le moins étrange qu'avait pris sa soirée. Elle qui avait pensé finir en chaussons avec un chocolat chaud devant sa télé…

La voix d'Ayden la sortit finalement de ses pensées :

« Tout va bien ? »

Elle lui adressa un sourire plus poli que vrai :

« Oui… Je profite simplement du calme… »

Il acquiesça brièvement puis, s'adressant au vide :

« Nous sommes en place, je vais passer l'agent de sécurité, vous pouvez activer les invitations… »

Molly l'écouta faire ses dernières recommandations et recevoir les derniers ordres. Le camion où se trouvaient Sherlock, John et Mycroft et quelques-uns de ses agents était probablement posté non loin de là. Il se tourna enfin vers elle :

« Bon, et bien allons y… »

Molly attrapa le bras qu'il lui tendit et ils s'élancèrent en direction de l'entrée lumineuse. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à éloigner ses pensées de Moriarty, de son corps sans vie qu'elle avait elle-même ausculté le jour du faux suicide de Sherlock. Elle se repassa à plusieurs reprises la scène de son autopsie et se remémorait avec précision les dates inscrites sur son carnet. Le corps était resté deux jours dans la chambre frigorifique, et c'était elle qui l'avait préparé pour l'incinération… Il était tout bonnement impossible qu'il soit en vie. La seule chose que craignait Molly, et celle qui la poussait plus que tout à accepter d'aller faire bonne image au bras d'un inconnu dans un lieu qu'elle n'aurait jamais fréquenté d'ordinaire, c'était de revoir un jour cette expression de profond désarroi sur le visage de Sherlock, celle qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à la crainte de mourir et qu'il avait dû lui demander son aide. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse, pour lui.

Elle finit par apercevoir le sas d'entrée ou quelques couples patientaient pour leur droit d'entrée. Ayden resserra son emprise sur le bras de Molly.

« Rappelez-vous, nous sommes Mr James Miller et Mme Hope Miller, à partir de maintenant essayez de parler le moins possible et ne vous éloignez pas trop. Dans moins d'une heure nous serons ressortis… »

« Ça va je n'ai pas beaucoup de choses à retenir, vous n'avez pas besoin de me répéter tout ça… »

Ayden haussa les épaules.

« Comme vous voulez… »

Molly se sentit coupable de lui répondre de la sorte, mais elle renonça à son envie de s'excuser. Elle avait trop entendu Mycroft lui rabâcher de se taire et de sourire, comme si elle eut été incapable de garder quelque chose d'aussi simple en mémoire plus de trente minutes…. Elle avait dû supporter d'être prise pour une imbécile sans rechigner toute la soirée, alors hors de question qu'Ayden s'y mette aussi.

De toute manière elle n'avait aucune envie de parler, car ils pénétraient déjà dans la grande salle de réception, et elle fut vite absorbée par la contemplation du lieu.

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps, à deux rues de là_ ….

« Vous m'enregistrez tout ce qui sort… Le moindre achat, le moindre site internet, je veux tout savoir jusqu'à la marque de leurs sous-vêtements… »

Mycroft tapota nerveusement le manche de sa canne du bout des doigts tout en inspectant les écrans installés dans le camion. Ses agents se mirent au travail, et une multitude d'informations défila presque aussitôt sous son regard inquisiteur.

« Mon frère en pleine action… _Lança ironiquement Sherlock en s'installant à ses côtés_. Tu as toujours aimé donner des ordres… »

« Et toi, jamais su les recevoir… »

« Et c'est bien là notre différence… »

John s'équipa de la tablette sur laquelle allait apparaitre les écrans des caméras de sécurité. Quelques minutes plus tard, les premiers résultats du scan tombèrent, et comme Sherlock le redoutait, ils n'apportèrent rien. Il décida aussitôt de mettre son plan B en action. Il glissa furtivement une main dans la poche de son frère puis s'écarta de lui pour retourner près de John. Enfin, il déclara :

« C'est inutile, notre suspect n'est pas dans cette partie de la pièce… »

« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi cela? »

Sherlock épia quelques secondes le visage de Mycroft. Visiblement il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Satisfait, il reprit :

« Nous savons que la vidéo a été redirigée, donc que plusieurs complices volontaires et involontaires sont forcément concernés. Toutes les autres adresses IP sont restées intraçables sauf celle-ci. Donc soit nous avons à faire à un étourdi notoire qui pour une raison inconnue, n'a pas pris garde à bien sécuriser son intervention, soit cela était volontaire. Je ne remets pas du tout en cause les compétences de ton… réfugié américain, mais simplement que c'était juste sous son nez pour une raison bien précise…»

« Ah oui ? et pour quelle raison ? »

« Ça, c'est qu'il nous reste à découvrir… »

Sherlock consulta brièvement les caméras de surveillance sur l'écran de John puis se redressa, néanmoins plié en deux par la faible hauteur du camion :

« Cherchez un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, grand consommateur de somnifères et utilisateur excessif de gel hydroalcoolique. »

Mycroft et John haussèrent le même sourcil interrogateur :

« Comment… »

« Je sors. Un besoin pressant… »

John retira un de ses écouteurs.

« Du gel hydroalcoolique ? Pourquoi doit-on rechercher… »

Le détective consultant ouvrit la porte et sauta habilement sur le trottoir.

« « Un besoin pressant », c'est clair non ? Si vous y tenez je vous donnerai les détails, mais pour le moment, dame nature m'appelle. »

Mycroft se pencha vers l'ouverture, un air suspicieux sur le visage :

« Ce n'est pas le moment Sherlock ! _Puis devant l'air sidéré de John et Sherlock_ : N'éteint pas ton micro. Tu as deux minutes. »

« Parce qu'en plus de me priver, tu veux m'entendre ? »

Mycroft poussa un soupir d'impatience.

« Deux minutes. »

La porte du fourgon claqua. Un sourire satisfait se dessina dans l'ombre sur les lèvres du détective consultant. Il avait surtout craint que son manège ne fonctionne pas avec Watson, plus prompt à deviner ses manigances que son frère : Néanmoins cela avait fonctionné, ne serait-ce que quelques instants : Amplement suffisant. Il s'élança vers le robinet public qu'il avait repéré en arrivant puis, après l'avoir mis en route, décrocha soigneusement son micro pour le déposer près de la source. Il enfonça une nouvelle fois le bouton pressoir puis s'élança sans plus attendre vers le bâtiment.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une trentaine de minutes que Molly arpentait l'immense salle des fêtes au bras d'Ayden, son verre de champagne à la main. Seuls deux couples les avaient questionnés, un sur leur implication dans la cause écologique du gala (Molly avait alors constaté à quel point Ayden était capable de se glisser dans la peau d'un citoyen lambda passionné par les baleines), et le deuxième sur leurs origines et leur métier, tout un tas de questions où il aurait été aisé de se faire remarquer sans prendre garde. Molly avait donc respecté sa part du contrat et sourit poliment en passant la parole à son « mari ». Elle commençait à ressentir les premiers signes de lassitude en regardant Ayden sortir son téléphone pour la dixième fois : C'est pourquoi elle sursauta en entendant soudain sa voix très proche de son oreille :

« Je vais être obligé d'accéder brièvement à l'ordinateur qui contrôle les projections derrière moi pour craquer leur sécurité anti-intrusion. La caméra derrière vous nous a en ligne de mire, alors on va éviter les mouvements suspects. Je vais avoir besoin de vous… »

Molly eut à peine le temps d'acquiescer qu'il se faufila face à elle et l'attira contre lui. Elle eut un geste de recul puis se souvint de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Vus par la caméra ils devaient juste avoir l'air d'un mari et d'une femme complices. Il attrapa sa main et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Je suis désolé pour ce cinéma. »

Elle sentit un petit objet se glisser entre ses doigts.

« Essayez de le brancher juste derrière moi, comptez jusqu'à dix puis retirez le. »

Ayden s'écarta légèrement pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il semblait attendre son accord. D'ordinaire, la jeune pathologiste aurait refusé tout net d'être aussi proche d'un inconnu, mais elle se résonna rapidement : S'il le lui demandait, c'était qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement. Elle lui adressa un signe de tête entendu puis glissa maladroitement ses bras sous les siens.

Malheureusement, la pratique s'avéra plus ardue que la théorie. La petite prise glissa à deux reprises sur le rebord puis failli lui échapper des mains. Molly inspira profondément, puis réessaya lentement. Elle s'appuya davantage sur Ayden pour pouvoir tâtonner de ses autres doigts l'arrière du PC. Ayden appuya une main rassurante sur son dos.

« Vous vous débrouillez très bien, ça va aller… »

Comme par miracle, la prise trouva son emplacement au même instant. Les dix secondes lui parurent alors durer une éternité. Quand finalement elle retira la clef, une immense vague de soulagement l'envahit… Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, accompagnées d'un soupir bruyant.

« Parfait… » fit Ayden en jetant un œil bref sur l'écran de son smartphone.

« Vous avez été parfaite Mme Miller… »

Ils relâchèrent leur étreinte, ce qui permit à Molly de reprendre une respiration normale. D'une traite, elle avala une longue gorgée de champagne et s'efforça de sourire à une femme dont elle venait de croiser le regard.

« On dirai plutôt que j'ai frôlé la catastrophe vous vouliez dire… »

« Et modeste en plus de ça… »

« Un verre de vin, Mademoiselle ? Monsieur ? Notre plus grand cru… » Héla un serveur sur sa droite.

Molly refusa poliment puis reporta son attention sur le symbole des lieux d'aisance qu'elle avait déjà repéré plus tôt dans la soirée. Encore un verre avalé aussi sec et elle ne jurait plus de répondre de ses actes… Elle ressentit le vive besoin de boire et de se passer de l'eau fraiche sur le visage. D'un geste de la main, elle indiqua à Ayden la direction qu'elle comptait prendre. Les sourcils froncés, il sembla peser le pour et le contre de sa décision, puis opina du chef :

« Moi je vais par là-bas. Rejoignez-moi au niveau de l'urne des dons quand vous aurez terminé. »

La jeune femme acquiesça. Le gros de la foule commença à se déplacer vers l'estrade. Visiblement un discours allait être prononcé très bientôt… Molly, presque arrivée à destination, ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil, ce qui lui valut de se faire percuter de plein fouet alors qu'elle reprenait son élan. Son sac tomba au sol, et elle se pencha précipitamment pour le ramasser :

« Oh pardon… Excusez-moi madame Hooper… »

« Je suis désolée, je ne regardais pas où j'allais et… »

Molly se stoppa net. Comment ce serveur connaissait-il son nom ? Et cette voix… Que…

Elle leva les yeux et croisa avec stupeur le regard bleu de Sherlock.

Satisfait par l'effet de surprise qu'il venait de créer, Sherlock ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un air narquois. Molly se redressa tant bien que mal :

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites i… »

« Toilettes des femmes, tout de suite. »

Il saisit son poignet et l'entraina à sa suite. Avant de refermer la porte, il déplia la pancarte « Sol glissant » et la posa au sol dans le couloir. Molly remarqua un verre de vin posé sur le lavabo, sans doute celui d'une femme l'ayant oublié là.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Sherlock se tourna vers elle, les bras dans le dos. Il avait réussi à se procurer la panoplie complète du parfait serveur. La chemise blanche brodée soigneusement refermée jusqu'au col ainsi que le nœud papillon noir lui donnaient une allure stricte. Il s'était également ajouté une moustache qui devait venir de sa réserve personnelle tant elle semblait réelle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » Répéta Molly, encore interloquée de le voir.

« Ce que je fais de mieux… Je savais que tout ça ne nous mènerai à rien, nous sommes sur la mauvaise piste… »

Sherlock chercha quelque chose dans la poche de son pantalon puis finit par ressortir une petite oreillette noire.

« Ah, te voilà ! »

Sans prévenir, il s'approcha de Molly. La jeune femme sentit son cœur bondir furieusement dans sa poitrine. D'une main experte il dégagea une mèche de ses longs cheveux puis glissa le petit objet dans son oreille droite. Le contact de sa peau sur sa joue la fit frissonner. Elle se mit à fixer le verre de vin abandonné là, préférant éviter le regard de Sherlock qu'elle savait posé sur elle. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il replaça la mèche puis posa un doigt sur la fausse moustache qu'il arborait.

Sa voix résonna dans le creux de son oreille lorsqu'il demanda :

« Vous m'entendez ? »

Molly se pinça les lèvres : Elle n'avait jamais porté d'oreillette de sa vie, et la perception d'un son qui semblait provenir de son propre cerveau était curieuse…

« Oui je vous entends … C'est bizarre de vous avoir en moi… _Puis réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer_ : Ohhh ! Euuh….Enfin… Non, je veux dire… D'entendre votre voix, de… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Sherlock la stoppa du pied et pencha sa tête par l'ouverture

«Excusez-moi Madame ,il y a eu un petit incident, les toilettes sont inaccessibles... »

La femme protesta quelques instants puis s'éloigna, ce qui offrit à Molly le répit suffisant pour reprendre ses esprits. Ses joues gardaient encore la trace de sa bourde verbale, mais sa gêne était déjà presque oubliée, tant les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit :

« Pourquoi fait-on fausse route ? » Lança-t-elle tandis que Sherlock refermait la porte « Que dois-je faire ? »

Sherlock l'observa quelques secondes, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage, puis répéta ce qu'il avait dit à John et son frère dans le camion : Celui dont avait servi l'ordinateur avait des complices plus ou moins volontaires, et que la faille qu'il avait laissé était discrète mais suffisante pour se faire repérer :

« Autrement dit, que cela ait été une étourderie ou un acte volontaire, il sait qu'il est recherché, ou du moins qu'il va l'être. Au moment où je vous parle il doit être anxieux, et très probablement en train d'élaborer un stratagème pour se sortir de ce faux pas… Dites-moi Molly, resteriez-vous dans un gala de charité si vous saviez que des personnes en lien avec un criminel aussi talentueux et redouté que l'a pu l'être Moriarty vous recherchait ? »

L'esprit de Molly tournait à plein régime :

« Non, évidemment… »

« Alors pourquoi un homme aussi menacé serait-il présent ce soir ? »

Une réponse se dessina dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. La tenue de Sherlock, l'absence de résultat dans la salle de réception…

« Cet homme travaille ici… Il.. . Il n'a pas pu quitter son poste car c'est arrivé il y a juste quelques heures à peine… »

« D'où sa présence géolocalisée à multiple reprises au sein de galas, et à celui-ci. Cet homme n'est pas un adepte c'est un employé. J'ai donc accédé aux cuisines et aux vestiaires, trouvé le planning des serveurs, des cuisiniers et les ai tous observés. Sachant que notre cher ami hacker a vérifié les trois quart de la grande salle sans résultat, il est très peu probable que le suspect y soit. »

« Et les serveurs ne portent pas leur téléphone sur eux en service donc c'est inutile de sonder la salle… »

« C'est la première phrase sensée que j'entends de votre part depuis le début de la soirée, Molly… » fit Sherlock avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Continuons, par procédé d'élimination, il reste donc une possibilité… »

La réponse lui apparut aussi nettement que le mur sur lequel s'était figé son regard, sous l'effet de la concentration. Elle leva les yeux sur Sherlock :

« L'intendance. »

« Qui compte l'accueil et les vestiaires visiteurs. J'ai bien entendu déjà vérifié l'accueil, mais restent les vestiaires auxquels je n'ai pas eu accès. C'est là que vous intervenez… »

Molly marqua une pause.

« Mais, comment vais-je avoir accès aux vestiaires en pleine soirée… »

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

« A cause du verre de vin qui a malencontreusement taché votre robe… »

« Quel verre de v… MAIS… ?! »

Sherlock venait de renverser l'intégralité du verre de vin qui était resté sur l'évier en plein sur sa robe. Molly hoqueta sous l'effet du liquide froid qui se rependait le long de son corps… En guise de réflexe, elle posa une main sur son décolleté qui n'avait pas été épargné.

« J'aurai pu le faire moi-même ! » s'exclama-t-elle, encore sous le choc.

Sherlock avait clairement l'air amusé par son geste, et Molly le remarqua aussitôt :

« Quoi ? »

« Je m'attendais à une quelconque et inutile remarque sur la robe mais oui vous auriez pu le faire, ce qui avouez le, m'aurais privé du plaisir de voir cette expression stupéfaite sur votre visage! »

La jeune femme se pencha pour ôter une de ses chaussures : Un peu de vin avait réussi à se glisser à l'intérieur. Elle commença à tamponner avec une feuille essuie-main puis inspira pour lui lancer une réplique cinglante. Seulement, à la vue de son sourire, toute son agressivité s'éclipsa : Le voir ainsi se révéla être une véritable source d'apaisement. Ils échangèrent un regard en silence, puis Molly reposa sa chaussure au sol.

« Rappelez-moi de davantage y réfléchir la prochaine fois que vous me demanderez un service… »

Sherlock bloqua une nouvelle fois la porte.

« C'est GLISSANT, pour l'amour du ciel ! Serait-ce un gala pour l'accès à l'apprentissage de la LECTURE ? »

Molly ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle récupéra son sac puis attendit qu'il congédie la pauvre femme victime de son impatience.

Enfin, il se tourna vers elle et lui tendit un téléphone. Un smartphone noir élégant qu'elle n'avait jamais encore vu.

Sherlock le désigna d'un signe de tête :

« C'est celui de Mycroft. Il est tellement sécurisé que je doute de la capacité de qui que ce soit d'en extraire la moindre information. Vous allez le poser près d'un des ordinateurs du service de l'accueil, puis je demanderai à notre cher ami fan de technologie d'y jeter un œil. Revenez aussitôt dans la salle dès que vous aurez terminé.»

Molly prit le téléphone dans sa main. Il était léger et fin, sans aucune rayure. Elle acquiesça, puis le glissa dans son sac et passa devant Sherlock pour se rendre à la porte.

Une question lui traversa l'esprit tandis qu'elle en enclenchait la poignée :

« Au fait, comment avez-vous fait pour échapper à votre frère ? »

« Prétexte urinaire. Je les ai mis sur la piste d'un homme qui serait hypocondriaque. Un achat excessif de gel hydroalcoolique. Une fausse piste bien évidemment, car près de trente pour cent de la population peut correspondre au critère. Il me fallait du temps … »

Molly imaginait clairement les complices du camion le front plissé par la concentration, puis le visage de John lorsqu'il avait enfin compris la supercherie. Elle resserra son sac contre elle, lui adressa un dernier sourire et s'engagea d'un pas décidé dans le couloir en direction des vestiaires.

...

...

.

 **Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé... Je vous réserve une suite avec pas mal d'action, et toujours plus de scène avec Sherlock/Molly...**

 **Merci pour votre lecture !**


	3. Je vous en dois une, Molly Hooper

**Bonjour !**

 **Je publie avec plaisir le troisième chapitre, fait avec amour ! Encore désolée pour le délai mais ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre pour rester compréhensible (pas évident les scènes d'action...), et, de plus, j'ai planché sur deux scènes Sherlock/Molly que j'avais en tête (dont une avec une situation pour le moins gênante, j'ai pensé à toi Amy Pond lol) + une scène de palais mental de Sherlock... Je me suis é-cla-tée à les écrire... J'ai tellement hâte de les publier...**

 **Si comme moi vous aimez la musique, je voulais vous faire partager deux trouvailles : Une chanson qui me fait penser à Molly et son amour pour Sherlock : Unconditionnally de Katty Perry (les paroles sont touchantes quand on pense a elle). La deuxième me fait penser plutôt à Sherlock : "Losing my religion" de REM. A interpréter bien entendu mais quand on se penche sur le sens de la chanson qui parle de la difficulté à exprimer ses sentiments... Enfin bref, je referme ma parenthèse poétique ;).**

 **Bref, je tenais à vous remercier de vos commentaires... Car oui on aime écrire même s'il n'y a pas de retour, mais quand il y en a, c'est un vrai plaisir ! Alors, sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **Ps: Lorina, j'ai lu la fanfiction Haloha, j'ai bien apprécié le début (l'histoire avec la petite, l'intrigue...) mais ensuite j'ai trouvé que Sherlock ne correspondait plus trop au personnage... Bon, je l'ai finie quand même je l'avoue lol ! Je ne sais pas si tu lis l'anglais, mais j'en ai trouvé une extra "Then there"s Three". Une situation très cocasse !**

 **Ps2 : Désolée s'il y a des fautes, mais malgré mes trois relectures attentives j'ai décidé de le publier ce soir, car demain je n'aurai pas le temps.. On dira que c'est un mal pour un bien ;)**

...

...

..

.

« Vous souhaitez faire un dépôt ou reprendre vos affaires ? »

L'hôtesse fixa la tâche de vin que Molly lui désigna :

« Je voudrais récupérer ma veste, s'il vous plait… » Répondit-elle en exagérant une moue ennuyée.

« Je vois… Votre Nom ? »

« Miller… »

La femme tapota son écran tactile en mastiquant allègrement son chewing-gum. Visiblement, elle ne semblait pas ravie d'avoir été interrompue durant sa pause.

« Je vais vous chercher ça. »

Molly se força à quitter des yeux le couloir des vestiaires, consciente qu'une telle insistance pourrait sembler suspecte. Elle mourrait également d'envie de regarder la caméra surveillance à sa droite, mais le moindre geste indiquant qu'elle lui prêtait attention éveillerait aussi les soupçons. En fait, elle ne savait plus bien où poser son regard, prise d'angoisse en réalisant qu'elle se trouvait à quelques mètres de son but. Alors qu'elle inspirait profondément pour s'inciter au calme, la voix de Sherlock survint brusquement dans son oreille :

« A côté des toilettes de service à votre gauche il y a le bureau du personnel… »

« Oui, je le vois… » Coupa Molly, tous les sens aux aguets.

« Trouvez un moyen d'entrer et… »

« Je sais déjà ce que je vais faire… »

« Molly. Connaissez-vous le traitement prescrit aux femmes atteintes de syndrome dissociatif hystérique en 1869 ? »

Molly fronça les sourcils, décontenancée par la question.

« Non pourquoi ? »

« Les premiers symptômes sont l'agitation, due à un mauvais contrôle des émotions, et un trouble de la personnalité multiple. Je vous conseille d'arrêter de parler seule où quelqu'un ici établira surement un diagnostic positif à votre encontre… Heureusement pour vous, nous sommes au XXI ème siècle, les traitements ont évolué… »

Molly voulu répliquer mais la caméra située à sa droite l'en empêcha. De plus, l'hôtesse revenait chargée du panier contenant la veste de Molly.

« Voilà Madame… »

Molly la remercia, puis rejoua une expression accablée en présentant exagérément sa poitrine teintée par le vin.

« Pourrais-je utiliser vos toilettes rapidement s'il vous plait ? C'est gênant, j'aimerai faire ça en privé… »

La femme l'observa un instant mais un petit regard attristé acheva de la convaincre :

« D'accord mais ne trainez pas, les clients n'ont pas le droit d'être ici. Si mon patron se pointe, je suis fichue… Il est d'une humeur massacrante ce soir… »

« Merci beaucoup ! »

Molly se força à ralentir le pas, tant elle avait hâte de se soustraire de la vue de l'hôtesse. Sherlock reprit la parole :

« Intéressant… »

« Oui, ça doit surement être le chef du service que nous recherchons… »

« Dépêchez-vous d'installer le téléphone, et sortez des vestiaires. »

Molly déposa son sac à l'entrée des toilettes après avoir récupéré le smartphone, se pencha en arrière pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'accueil (l'hôtesse avait dû rejoindre une autre salle), puis s'élança vers le bureau du personnel.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on administrait aux femmes en 1869 ? »

« Vous ne voulez pas le savoir. »

Molly se fit une note mentale de lui demander plus tard, car elle poussait déjà la porte.

C'était une grande salle, aménagée de deux bureaux. Elle observa brièvement l'installation de chaque ordinateur, et finit par choisir le plus éloigné de la porte : Le fauteuil beaucoup plus confortable, l'ordre qui y régnait ainsi que l'emplacement près de la baie vitrée laissaient supposer de la plus haute fonction de son propriétaire.

« Que voyez-vous ? » Questionna Sherlock

Molly ôta l'oreillette et l'approcha de ses lèvres :

« Deux bureaux. Une porte à ma droite. Chuchota t-elle en se dirigeant au fond de la salle sur la pointe des pieds. Un des deux bureaux est clairement celui du chef, je vais déposer le téléphone sous la pile de dossiers. »

Elle reglissa l'oreillette à sa place d'origine et souleva quelques dossiers pour installer le téléphone.

« Parfait. Maintenant, revenez… »

« …m'aviez promis de me foutre la paix après tout ça… » S'exclama une voix masculine inconnue au bout du couloir.

Le cœur de Molly se stoppa brusquement l'espace d'une seconde. Un homme approchait.

« J'ai entendu… fit la voix de Sherlock, la porte à votre droite, vite ! »

Molly se précipita sur la poignée. C'était une réserve de papeterie, ainsi qu'un dressing contenant plusieurs tenues professionnelles. Elle se glissa dans les vêtements, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« Restez cachée et cette fois taisez-vous ! J'arrive tout de suite ! » Lança le détective.

La porte du bureau claqua, et la voix de l'homme résonna clairement :

« Je veux la preuve… Putain, j'ai fait ce que vous m'aviez demandé ! »

Il se tut quelques secondes, et seuls les cent pas qu'il faisait rythmaient le silence de la pièce. Molly se pencha doucement en avant pour l'apercevoir. Elle ne vit pas grand-chose, mis à part qu'il avait les cheveux très courts, qu'il était en tenue de travail et qu'il semblait furieux, les poings serrés. Leur théorie semblait prendre forme.

Il reprit la parole:

« J'écrirai votre foutu mot quand vous m'aurez prouvé que je suis tranquille… Oh PUTAIN ! »

Son ton anormalement paniqué fit reculer Molly dans les vêtements.

« Déconnez pas ! J'ai fait ce que vous vouliez ! Ok… Ok… Je vais le faire…»

Un bruit de clavier indiqua qu'il avait pianoté quelques lettres sur le pc.

« Hé ! Quoi adieu? Pourquoi vous dites ça ? Allô ? ALLO !»

L'homme apparu dans le champ de vision de Molly. Il s'était couché au sol. D'une main tremblante il glissa une main dans un tiroir et en retira une arme.

« Putain, putain… Fais chier… »

Tout d'un coup, un bruit tonitruant éclata dans la pièce. La porte venait d'être enfoncée. Un cri déchirant trancha l'air et l'homme se redressa précipitamment. Pétrifiée, Molly observa avec stupeur le suspect se battre avec un inconnu, entièrement vêtu de noir. Deux chaises valsèrent et un craquement violent résonna. La main plaquée sur le visage, elle ne quittait pas la scène des yeux, totalement paralysée.

Le coup de feu qui retentit mis fin au tumulte. Un silence écrasant s'installa alors, et Molly appuya davantage sur sa bouche pour étouffer sa respiration saccadée. Ce geste ne suffit pas à retenir le cri d'horreur qui s'échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit le corps de l'assaillant tomber bruyamment au sol.

« Qui est là ? » aboya l'homme d'une voix menaçante.

Molly retrouva sa capacité de mouvement lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle serait bientôt découverte. D'une main tremblante, elle attrapa l'oreillette, la glissa sous son talon et l'écrasa. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et elle sentit une vive douleur lui transpercer le haut du crâne. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de sa gorge. L'homme l'avait attrapée par les cheveux et la tirait à présent au milieu de la pièce. Les secondes qui suivirent ne furent qu'une série d'images et de sons perçus entre deux mèches de cheveux. Les chaussures noires lustrées, l'arme tenue par l'autre main, « Bordel vous êtes qui ? », l'angle du bureau en bois verni, la moquette bleue délavée qui sentait la poussière, « Réponds ! T'es qui ? », tout s'enchaina dans un flux entêtant d'informations… Enfin, il lui lâcha les cheveux et elle put lever la tête, une main portée instinctivement en haut de son crâne. L'homme était âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux coupés très courts. La plaie sur son visage était le seul signe de son altercation récente, sinon, sa tenue professionnelle était encore en bon état.

Il approcha son arme du visage de Molly :

« T'es qui ? Crache ou je te plombe maintenant ! »

Des bruits de course se firent entendre, et Sherlock apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Je ne ferai pas ça si j'étais vous… »

L'homme fit un bond de surprise, puis, dans la panique, empoigna à nouveau les cheveux de Molly.

« Lâchez-là. » Somma le détective sans quitter l'homme du regard.

« Non ! Allez-vous en ! Non ! » Lança Molly en direction de Sherlock.

L'homme la secoua de plus belle.

« Ferme la toi ! Dites-moi qui vous êtes sinon je la bute ! »

Sherlock commença à marcher dans la pièce, les bras croisés dans le dos. Son sens de l'observation tournait clairement à plein régime. Il vit le corps sans vie de l'assaillant mais reporta aussitôt son attention sur l'homme. Vu son état d'anxiété, il ne supporterait pas de mensonges. L'arme oscillait entre Molly et lui, il décida donc d'attirer son attention :

« Je suis Sherlock Holmes. J'étais à votre recherche… »

« Holmes ? Le détective ? Et elle c'est qui ? »

« Non ! » S'écria Molly en tentant vainement de retirer la main ferme de son agresseur.

Sherlock émit un petit bruit de bouche agacé :

« Enfin, Molly, vous m'avez habitué à bien mieux ce soir… »

L'homme pointa à nouveau son arme sur le détective mais cette fois sa main se mit à trembler :

« Comment vous l'avez appelée ? Molly ? Molly Hooper ?»

Sherlock le vit blêmir à vue d'oeil. L'homme semblait autant démuni que si son arme venait de lui être dérobée sous ses yeux. Il lâcha les cheveux de Molly mais l'attira à lui et l'enserra à l'aide de son avant-bras. Sherlock sentit que quelque chose lui échappait, mais il ignorait encore de quoi il s'agissait… Il nota le déplacement progressif du suspect vers la baie vitrée, Molly toujours maintenue contre lui, et échangea un regard d'incompréhension avec elle… C'est alors qu'une idée germa dans l'esprit fébrile du détective :

« Dites-moi… (il jeta un bref coup d'œil sur la plaque du bureau) Victor… Comment réagira Moriarty en apprenant que vous vous êtes jeté du 1er étage avec Mlle Hooper ? »

L'homme semblait à présent totalement désespéré.

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix ! Je ne voulais pas faire ça ! Il…Il m'a menacé ! Si je ne permettais pas l'accès de mon bureau, il me coupait les vivres ! Mon fils a besoin de soins, je ne pouvais pas… Je sais pas comment il a su… Je ne peux pas… Je vous jure je saute si vous approchez…»

Un frisson de peur couru le long de l'échine de Molly lorsqu'elle vit le vide à moins d'un mètre de ses pieds…

Malgré la menace de Victor, Sherlock s'avança. Si sa théorie était bonne, aucun mal ne serait fait à Molly.

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir. Vous allez devoir me tirer dessus ou sauter. »

La jeune femme leva des yeux interloqués vers lui. Un sanglot incontrôlable s'échappa de sa gorge.

L'homme se pencha à plusieurs reprises vers le vide, et son regard oscilla entre Sherlock et Molly. Il souffla :

« Je suis désolé… »

Molly vit la peur se dessiner subitement sur le visage de Sherlock. Tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à basculer dans le vide, elle sentit au contraire une brusque poussée qui la projeta en avant. Elle percuta de plein fouet Sherlock qui l'attrapa au vol. Ils tombèrent tous les deux rudement au sol, mais Molly ne ressentit aucune douleur car ce fut les bras qui l'entouraient qui subirent le choc. Sherlock desserra son étreinte et se précipita au bord du vide. L'homme avait chuté du premier étage après avoir poussé Molly, mais s'en était sorti et s'enfuyait malgré une importante claudication. Sherlock le suivait du regard lorsqu'il vit un rayon rouge glisser sur le goudron jusque son dos. Il inspira profondément pour lui crier de se baisser mais le coup résonna dans la nuit. Le corps tomba lourdement dans l'ombre.

Molly se releva difficilement. Elle ne réalisa la présence de John et Ayden que quelques secondes plus tard, quand elle entendit John lui répéter pour la quatrième fois son prénom.

« Molly ? Molly, tout va bien ? »

« Oui… Je… Je… »

« Laissez-moi regarder… »

« Je … Je n'ai rien… »

Elle reporta son attention sur le dos de Sherlock. Il était encore debout, au bord du vide, à sonder l'obscurité. Un brouhaha s'installa autour d'elle mais elle n'y prêtait aucune attention.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » « Fouillez la pièce ! » « Molly ? »

Moriarty ne pouvait pas être vivant. C'était invraisemblable.

John était à présent penché sur le cadavre de l'inconnu. Il ôta la cagoule et Molly reconnu aussitôt le visage de l'hôtesse. Son étonnement fut le déclic qui lui permit de se reconnecter avec la réalité :

« Elle travaille aux vestiaires… Enfin, travaillait… Elle… C'est elle qui m'a donné ma veste. »

Ayden, qui avait récupéré le téléphone de Mycroft, afficha une mine sombre en visualisant l'écran de l'ordinateur:

« Euh… Mr Holmes ? »

Watson s'approcha et afficha la même expression.

« Sherlock ! » Appela-t-il.

Le détective se détacha de l'ombre et les rejoignit rapidement. Contrairement aux autres, son visage resta de marbre. Il retira sa moustache d'un geste sec et relâcha le col de sa chemise avant de se pencher sur le corps inerte. John ne l'avait encore jamais vu aussi muet durant une enquête, ce qui le laissa perplexe.

Molly avança vers le corps mais fut coupée par Sherlock :

« Allez voir John. Il va s'occuper de vous. »

« Je peux aider, j'ai assisté au meurtre… »

« Vous en avez assez fait pour ce soir Molly. » Les yeux sur sa loupe, il sembla hésiter puis finalement se décida à parler. « Allez voir l'écran. Notre homme a laissé un message avant de se jeter dans le vide. »

« Oui, quelqu'un au téléphone le lui a dicté, il semblait menacé… »

« Sans doute par le sniper qui l'a abattu. Le mode opératoire de Moriarty est fort ressemblant. Cette femme était sans doute une mercenaire chargée de se débarrasser du corps… Fort heureusement pour nous, ça a mal tourné. »

« Vous… Vous pensez qu'il est… En vie ? »

Sherlock plongea son regard bleu azur dans le sien :

« Non. Et cette femme en est la preuve, ainsi que les derniers mots de notre cher ami un peu plus loin en bas… »

Malgré la fatigue et le choc, Molly ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer l'incroyable perspicacité de Sherlock. Elle ne voyait absolument pas où il voulait en venir, mais son assurance lui suffirait pour le moment.

« Attendez-moi en bas. »

Molly se dirigea vers le PC, ignorant la discussion animée entre John et Ayden. Lorsqu'elle l'orienta vers elle, l'écran délivra ses quelques mots lumineux, et elle sentit son ventre se contracter :

 _Je vous en dois une, Molly Hooper._

.

.

Assise à l'extérieur près des ambulances, Molly ignorait combien de minutes s'étaient écoulées avant que Sherlock ne la rejoigne, accompagné de John et Ayden. Elle avait posé son regard sur les agents de police en train de boucler le périmètre sans vraiment les voir. Seules les scènes dont elle avait été témoin occupèrent son esprit, repassant en boucle, dans le désordre, mais avec une netteté troublante. C'était comme avoir une série de gif permanents sous les yeux, sans pouvoir s'en défaire.

L'air frais avait harcelé sa peau, mais elle l'avait ignoré. Seul avait compté le silence jusqu'au retour de Sherlock. Ce fut L'inspecteur Lestrade, qui les rejoignait au même instant qui s'exprima en premier :

« Ça va aller ? »

Molly hocha pour la vingt-sixième fois de la tête.

« La fouille n'a pas été très foisonnante… Aucune trace d'une piste menant à Moriarty… »

« Au contraire… » Fit Sherlock « Nous avons clairement la preuve que ce n'est pas lui… »

« Simplement parce le meurtre de l'homme a échoué ? Avouez que c'est bien maigre comme preuve… »

« Ce qui est et restera maigre, c'est définitivement votre capacité de déduction… Moriarty n'aurait jamais orchestré un tel carnage. Il était tellement plus… Subtil dans sa manière de faire… _John leva les yeux au ciel_. _Cette admiration morbide était une des seules facettes de Sherlock qu'il avait encore du mal à supporter_. L'homme qui a redirigé la vidéo était victime de chantage, or Moriarty a toujours su convaincre les gens de travailler pour lui, il était bien trop intelligent pour user d'informations compromettantes… Des volontaires avides d'argent facile… Silencieux, discrets, motivés… Les victimes de chantage se rebiffent souvent, et il ne se serait jamais encombré d'un père de famille larmoyant… »

« Peut-être, mais le sniper ? Et l'homme? Vous avez dit tout à l'heure qu'il avait parlé de Moriarty !»

« Tout le monde peut s'offrir le luxe de faire appuyer sur la détente à quelqu'un d'autre, pour peu qu'on possède de l'argent. Notre commanditaire est haut placé ou touche une grande somme frauduleusement. Et en ce qui concerne notre homme décédé, il y a fort à parier qu'il n'a pas été en contact direct avec lui, car il ne le faisait pas de son vivant. Il est donc aisé de se faire passer pour lui.»

Lestrade se fit appeler par un agent et les quitta.

Molly n'avait pas manqué une miette du raisonnement de Sherlock et chacun des points qu'il avait soulevé éloignait davantage la perspective d'une résurrection de Moriarty. Néanmoins, un élément restait définitivement étrange. Elle leva les yeux vers lui :

« Je vous en dois une… »

Ils baissèrent tous la tête vers elle :

« Je vous en dois une… Vous avez dit cette phrase au laboratoire quand vous enquêtiez à propos de Moriarty… Je ne savais pas que cela le concernait à l'époque, mais maintenant j'imagine que c'est lié… »

Les traits de Sherlock se tendirent.

« C'est le seul point qui me reste à éclaircir. C'est en effet une formulation qu'il laissait derrière lui, comme… Une signature. Une signature qui m'était destinée. Je n'ai jamais partagé ce détail avec la presse, ni avec personne qui ne soit pas présent ici. J'ignore pourquoi ce message nous a été adressé… Le commanditaire qui se cache derrière tout cela a confirmé ce soir son lien avec lui. »

Molly attrapa la couverture pliée à côté d'elle et l'enserra autour de ses épaules.

Sherlock l'observa du coin de l'œil, sembla vouloir reprendre la parole puis se ravisa car Mycroft approchait d'un pas vif et nerveux.

« J'espère que tu es fier de toi mon frère. Cette opération est un fiasco total. A croire que tu n'as pour but que de me ridiculiser aux yeux du monde. »

Sherlock lui fit face, indemnisé contre la colère qui transcendait le visage de son frère :

« J'avoue que cette idée est terriblement tentante. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça. »

« Si chacun s'était contenté de tenir son rôle, pourtant simple à retenir…»

Sherlock nota le regard désapprobateur qu'il eut vers Molly. Il l'interrompit aussitôt :

« Je pense que Mlle Hooper a eu son compte d'hommes condescendants et brutaux… Si chacun était resté à sa place nous n'aurions rien trouvé, et ton petit génie de la technologie serait retourné dans ta niche la queue entre les jambes. »

« Peut-être, mais nous n'aurions pas sur les bras deux cadavres, une femme en état de choc, ni le service secret britannique en ébullition. (Un agent lui apporta un téléphone) Excuse moi je dois aller rendre des comptes à ta place… Encore. »

John posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Molly puis s'adressa à Sherlock :

« Molly doit être surveillée… Il faut que Mycroft organise une protection rapprochée… »

Molly hocha négativement de la tête :

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être surveillée… »

« Vous devez être surveillée Molly, c'est primordial… » Insista le médecin en se penchant vers elle.

« Non. »

C'était Sherlock qui avait parlé. John lui fit face :

« Ton frère doit la protéger. Je refuse de la laisser rentrer chez elle comme ça après ce qui s'est passé ! »

« Et puis quoi, ses agents la retrouveront morte le lendemain matin sur son canapé, la main encore tendue vers sa télécommande ? Ils ne s'engageront pas tant pour une civile… »

John médusé par la réponse de son ami, s'insurgea :

« Mais… Franchement Sherlock ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? »

Sherlock soupira :

« Toujours dans le sentimentalisme John… Bien EVIDEMMENT que Mlle Hooper ne va pas rester seule, le message lui est clairement adressé… »

Il se tourna vers Molly :

« Molly, vous rappelez vous notre petite discussion lorsque vous m'avez assisté lors de l'enquête qui visait à déjouer l'attentat au parlement ? En fin de journée ? »

Bien évidemment qu'elle s'en rappelait… _Vous êtes la personne qui compte le plus pour moi_ … Cet instant était encore gravé à vif dans sa mémoire. Le souvenir du baiser qu'il avait délicatement posé sur sa joue hantait chaque jour ses pensées. Parfois, lorsqu'elle cessait de lutter contre ses sentiments, elle sentait encore l'empreinte de ses lèvres sur elle. Un picotement désagréable lui monta au visage.

« Oui, je me rappelle… »

« Vous savez donc que vous êtes la seule erreur de Moriarty. J'ignore comment cet imitateur a pu être au courant, autant que j'ignore ses motivations. Vous êtes donc en danger et ne resterez pas seule. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors ? De la famille, des amis ?» Fit John

« En quelque sorte. _Il se tourna vers elle_. Molly va venir vivre avec moi à Baker Street. »

Molly se leva aussitôt, et la couverture glissa de ses épaules.

« C'est une mauvaise idée… Vraiment ! _Puis, croisant le regard indéchiffrable de Sherlock_ : Enfin je veux dire… Non, pas de vivre avec vous, enfin… Je vais trouver un endroit… Je vais appeler de la famille dans l'ouest… »

« Molly, nous n'avons pas à faire à une compagnie de scouts mal intentionnés. Nous parlons d'un réseau qui a eu ou a encore un lien avec le criminel le plus redouté d'Angleterre. De plus, en m'apercevant, l'homme qui vous a brutalisée a fait un mouvement de recul. Il aurait pu utiliser une des cinq occasions qu'il a eu de faire feu mais était trop apeuré pour cela. Le sniper n'a pas non plus désiré me tuer. Visiblement qui que soit l'homme derrière tout cela, il n'a aucun intérêt a me voir mort. Ce qui conforte ma théorie de la vidéo diffusée pour me voir revenir a Londres., mais bref passons… D'autre part, je ne pense pas que vous soyez dans un danger immédiat : Si l'homme a eu un geste de recul envers moi, quand il a appris votre prénom il était littéralement terrorisé. J'ignore ce qui a motivé ces réactions mais une chose est sûre, notre mort n'est pas à l'ordre du jour. Ou du moins pas encore. »

Tout se bousculait dans l'esprit de Molly… Aucun mot ne semblait vouloir franchir ses lèvres, tant sa gorge était nouée. Il avait raison, elle était réellement menacée. Mais vivre avec Sherlock ? Seuls dans un appartement de quelques mètres carrés ? Elle devait trouver un porte de sortie, et vite… **Allez bon sang, ouvre la bouche Molly Hooper !**

« Je… Je ne peux pas à cause de… »

« Le loyer ? En un coup de fil ce sera réglé. »

Raté.

« Je ne peux pas accepter. C'est impossible, je ne pourrais pas… »

« Si vous faites allusion à votre attirance pour moi, sachez que cela est inutile de vous inquiéter. Vous aurez votre chambre, votre étage du frigo, votre moitié de placard de la salle de bain, je ne m'approcherai pas à moins de deux mètres et je limiterai nos échanges le plus possible… »

Molly jeta un œil désespéré vers les ruelles adjacentes, comme si elle cherchait l'échappatoire le plus proche .

John leva les mains d'un signe exaspéré

« Bon sang Sherlock… »

Ayden croisa les bras et, lança à l'attention de Sherlock :

« Ma parole, vous êtes toujours comme ça ? »

John profita des quelques secondes de répliques de Sherlock pour se placer devant Molly.

« Molly, oubliez les aberrations qu'il vient de débiter… Il est vrai que vivre à Baker Street est une mauvaise idée dans le fond, mais _… Il marqua une pause, observant son ami_ . Je… Je pense vraiment qu'il est le seul à pouvoir vraiment prendre soin de votre sécurité, le temps que tout cela soit éclaircit. Ce sera éprouvant avec une intimité quasi-réduite à néant et peu d'instants reposants mais c'est la seule solution. »

Ayden qui fixait à présent Sherlock comme s'il venait d'une autre planète, confirma :

« Ils vous retrouveront, même si vous changez de pays… Ils ont un pirate très compétent. Si cet homme n'avait pas volontairement laissé une faille dans la diffusion de la vidéo, je n'aurai même pas pu dénicher le moindre accès… Ou du moins cela m'aurait pris plusieurs jours…»

Impuissante, Molly avait l'impression d'assister à son propre procès. Malheureusement, il s'avérait que tous les avocats étaient de l'accusation… Ce fut Sherlock qui prononça la sentence, frappant ses mains l'une contre l'autre tel un juge satisfait :

« Parfait. C'est réglé. Même Alan confirme cette idée. »

« Ayden. »

« Peu importe. Allons chercher vos affaires. Pour information vous aurez la moitié du placard alors pitié, n'embarquez pas avec toute votre garde-robe. »

« Je n'ai pas grand-chose… »

« Voyez, nous sommes faits pour nous entendre ! »

Sherlock commença à marcher en direction de son frère puis se retourna vers elle :

« Et naturellement vous n'irez pas travailler le temps que cette enquête soit résolue. »

« Je refuse, je ne peux pas quitter mon travail comme ça ! Je peux encore quitter mon appartement, même si l'idée ne me réjouit pas, mais pas mon poste ! C'est hors de question ! »

« Oh allons, je vous parle de congés, pas de démissionner… »

« Je ne peux pas. »

L'expression qu'il arborait à chaque fois qu'il allait démontrer le contraire apparut sur son visage, au grand damne de Molly :

« Faux, vous pouvez. Nous sommes en début d'année, votre stock de congé est donc plein. La dernière fois que je suis venu chez vous emprunter votre chambre vous aviez 25 +10 congés d'inscrits sur votre feuille d'évaluation, et vu vos fiançailles récemment rompues je suppose que vous n'avez rien pris, le travail occupe l'esprit et à quoi bon prendre des jours pour rester seule…. Si nous décomptons les jours imposés qui…»

Molly leva la main, vaincue.

« Taisez-vous, c'est bon… _Puis après un silence_. Très bien. Je vais prendre une semaine. »

« Deux. »

« Une seule. Enquête résolue ou non. »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils :

« Parfait. Cela ne me laisse que quelques jours pour dénicher cet imposteur. J'adore les défis.»

Il lui tourna enfin le dos et s'élança vers son frère.

Molly le laissa avancer, harassée par toute cette histoire. Elle avait la sensation d'avoir été aspirée par une tornade puis rejetée là, telle quelle, au milieu de la rue. Watson, qui était resté près d'elle, se racla la gorge pour lui signifier qu'il comptait parler. Au loin, elle entendit Sherlock héler son frère :

« … Peux rappeler tes sous-fifres, Mlle Hooper vient vivre à Baker Street. »

« Lui as-tu fait signer une décharge ? A ses risques et périls ? »

Elle reporta son attention sur John :

« Ca va aller ? Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord vous pouvez refuser… Je peux lui parler…»

« Je n'ai pas peur de lui… » Répliqua vivement Molly puis elle se reprit : Si j'avais le choix nous ne serions pas là à en discuter … Mais je ne peux pas rester chez moi…»

Ce qu'elle aurait pu refuser, c'était de participer ce soir. Mais même en sachant ce qui adviendrait, elle aurait quand même finit par accepter… De toute façon son nom serait apparu … Sa raison lui soufflait que c'était la meilleure solution, car après tout elle ne savait rien des personnes qui lui « en devaient une ». La vigilance constante de Sherlock serait essentielle à sa sécurité, et c'était son honneur de légiste qui était remise en jeu face à la résurrection de Moriarty : Elle voulait participer à l'enquête. En revanche, son cœur quant à lui, criait de refuser, car accepter de le côtoyer chaque jour serait assurément une des pires choses qu'elle pouvait lui faire subir…

...

...

..

.

 **Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ! J'ai déjà écrit la trame du chapitre 4, et j'ai bouclé mon scénario. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que vous risquez fort d'être surpris ! Allez, je me rend de ce pas sur mon fichier 4... N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis !**


	4. La décision de Molly

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances, et pour ceux et celles qui travaillent encore, que la fin se rapproche ;).**

 **Personnellement je suis en pleine série d'entretiens d'embauches, et entre mon fils et ces rendez-vous, j'ai eu grand mal à trouver le temps d'écrire mon chapitre lol ! Mais le problème sera réglé vendredi, car hop, départ en vacances (enfin!)**

 **Donc voici mon chapitre 4, centré sur Molly, et j'espère que vous apprécierez ma vision de l'histoire de son personnage et de sa premiere rencontre avec Sherlock !**

 **En ce qui concerne les passages dont je vous ai parlé, ils apparaitront dans le chapitre 6 ! (j'ai déjà bien entamé le cinquième et les passages du sixième font qu'il est déjà écrit à plus de la moitié...)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et merci pour tout vos messages qui me font chaud au coeur et me donnent envie de travailler jusque tard ;) !**

 **A bientot !**

...

..

.

Si Molly avait du définir ce qu'il advint de sa soirée en un mot, elle n'aurait su que dire…

« Malaise » aurait-elle d'abord répondu en se remémorant ses premiers instants à Baker Street, au milieu du salon, ses valises chargées à la hâte reposant à ses pieds. Sherlock était redescendu pour échanger sur cette nouvelle affaire avec John, en attendant le taxi qui allait le reconduire chez lui.

Ensuite, elle aurait pensé au mot « intrusion » car sans relâcher la pression de ses doigts autour des anses de ses bagages, elle avait attendu là, ne sachant que faire, déroutée par cette sensation d'être une étrangère dans l'intimité de Sherlock Holmes. Cette impression n'avait fait qu'empirer lorsque Mme Hudson l'avait fait entrer dans l'ancienne chambre de John. Encouragée par la propriétaire des lieux, elle s'était laissé aller à poser ses affaires, mais sans pénétrer davantage dans la pièce.

Le dernier mot avec lequel elle aurait pu hésiter lui vint à l'esprit lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle d'eau pour prendre une douche et se changer : « Intimité ». Serrant contre elle ses affaires et une fois la porte refermée, elle observa longuement la pièce puis se força à avancer pour les installer. En regardant les effets personnels de Sherlock qui trônaient sur l'évier, elle réalisa combien un élément aussi banal qu'une brosse à dent pouvait faire partie de l'intimité d'une personne. Elle renonça à déposer la sienne, préférant l'enrouler dans son pull pour la ranger plus tard dans sa valise, et ouvrit l'eau tout en se déshabillant. Elle se surprit à vérifier plusieurs fois du regard que la porte était bien fermée, puis se décida à entrer dans la douche. L'effet de l'eau chaude sur son corps lui fit énormément de bien, et elle put enfin se détendre un peu, malgré la douleur de ses nouveaux bleus qui se réveillaient progressivement les uns après les autres… Quand elle eut terminé, elle sortit de la douche, le regard de nouveau vissé sur la porte. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se rhabilla qu'elle s'en détourna en faveur du miroir et qu'elle découvrit l'entaille qui ornait le haut de son front. Probablement une griffure dont elle avait hérité lorsque Victor lui avait saisi les cheveux.

Non, elle n'arriverait pas à choisir parmi ces mots. Les trois se valaient de la même façon. Être une intruse dans l'intimité de l'homme qu'elle admirait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu lui fit ressentir un malaise troublant. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé avoir à cohabiter avec lui, et surtout pas dans cette situation. Minimiser son attirance pour lui au quotidien serait une épreuve, mais étonnamment, face à ce défi qui se profilait à l'horizon, Molly ne ressentait aucune appréhension. En remplissant ses valises chez elle sous l'œil avisé de John et de Sherlock, elle avait décidé de prendre cette situation comme une opportunité, et avait pris une décision. Certes cela serait éprouvant, mais enfin elle serait au clair avec ses sentiments au terme de cette cohabitation. Soit elle réussirait à passer au dessus de ses sentiments pour lui, auquel cas elle quitterai Baker Street avec soulagement et confiance en elle. Dans le cas contraire, hypothèse qu'elle se refusait à envisager, elle avait décidé de quitter définitivement Londres. Sa rupture avec Tom lui avait fait prendre conscience de l'impact destructeur qu'avait Sherlock sur son avenir. Il n'était plus seulement une passade, une attirance, un petit moment d'égarement ... Il était devenu le centre de sa vie, et elle se sentait aussi prisonnière de son attraction que la terre était impuissante face à celle du soleil. Tom le lui avait bien fait comprendre lorsqu'elle avait pris la décision de rompre avec lui. Elle l'avait aussitôt regretté mais cet instant où Sherlock lui avait dit qu'elle comptait pour lui avait scellé sa décision. Jamais elle ne se pardonnerait d'avoir laissé partir un homme aussi doux et attentionné que Tom au profit d'une chimère, aussi séduisante et fascinante qu'elle puisse être. Désormais, c'était à elle de prendre son destin en main : Elle se devait d'avoir le cœur net sur la force de sa propre détermination, et en cas d'échec s'éloigner le plus possible de cette force de gravité qui la happait à chaque regard échangé …

Molly inspira longuement.

Quand finalement elle ressortit de la salle de bain, elle eut la surprise de trouver Sherlock qui l'attendait, assis dans le fauteuil du salon. Une tasse encore fumante trônait sur la table basse.

« C'est pour vous. _Fit-il en la scrutant de la tête aux pieds, comme à son habitude_. Une exigence de Mme Hudson. J'ai dû accepter de le faire sous peine de devoir supporter son air extatique jusqu'à votre retour. »

Molly s'installa dans le fauteuil de Watson et attrapa l'anse de la tasse. La fumée qui s'en dégageait lui apporta l'odeur d'un chocolat chaud.

« Merci… »

Elle avala une gorgée. Il était un peu trop sucré mais restait délicieux.

« Moi qui rêvait d'une soirée avec un bon chocolat… »

Molly leva les yeux et vit que le détective l'observait. Il avait eu la même expression lorsqu'il avait voulu prendre la parole auprès des ambulances, avant que son frère ne les rejoigne. Elle s'apprêtait à rompre ce silence gênant mais ce fut lui qui parla en premier :

« Je suis désolé, Molly, pour ce qui s'est passé ce soir dans le bureau du personnel. Je vous ai impliquée inutilement»

« Ce n'est rien… Enfin… C'est moi qui ai accepté de le faire… De toute façon mon nom serait apparu donc j'étais concernée d'avance.»

« J'insiste. Inutile de le nier avec des formalités. Vous auriez été impliquée maintenant mais vous n'auriez pas été brutalisée. Mycroft avait insisté pour qu'un de ses agents accompagne le hacker.»

Molly resserra ses mains autour de sa tasse.

« J'ai remarqué qu'il n'était pas ravi de ma présence… Il m'a prise pour une imbécile pendant toute la préparation… »

Un léger sourire en coin apparut sur le visage de Sherlock.

« Une manie chez lui. D'après les rumeurs, les frères Holmes ne sont pas de bonne compagnie… »

« Personnellement je préfère le sociopathe. Au moins il ne se fie pas à ses préjugés. »

Sherlock lâcha un rictus satisfait puis reprit :

« Je tenais juste à vous le dire. Maintenant, dire que je le regrette serait un mensonge. Grâce à cet incident nous avons appris quatre choses essentielles… »

Molly sentit qu'il abordait enfin le sujet qui l'intéressait. La lueur passionnée qu'elle connaissait si bien brulait à présent dans la prunelle de ses yeux.

« La première information, et la plus essentielle, est que nous avons bien à faire à un imitateur. Les méthodes sont bien identiques, et un esprit simple, ce qui n'est pas mon cas, n'y aurait vu que du feu… Cependant le résultat diffère car Moriarty ne commettait jamais d'erreur (Il lança un regard entendu à Molly qui signifiait « sauf en ce qui vous concerne bien entendu »). La deuxième, apportée par le « Je vous en dois une, Molly Hooper » consiste en l'idée que notre imitateur a été proche de Moriarty. La troisième est qu'il touche une grosse somme d'argent. Je serai plutôt tenté de penser que cette personne n'occupe pas de hautes fonctions, vu la situation personnelle et professionnelle de l'homme qu'il a fait chanter, mais cela reste à confirmer… »

Sherlock leva les yeux vers elle. Son regard perçant la déstabilisa tandis qu'il se penchait en avant, les mains placées l'une contre l'autre.

« Et enfin, ce que nous avons compris, c'est que notre homme vous en veux Molly. J'ignore comment, mais il a appris votre implication dans les évènements qui ont conduit Moriarty à sa perte. Cependant je suis certain que ce message m'est autant adressé qu'à vous. Ce que je ne parviens pas à saisir, c'est cette immunité qu'il nous offre. Nous avions deux personnes susceptibles de nous abattre facilement, mais aucune n'a fait feu. Cet homme voulait que je revienne à Londres. Ma présence ici doit servir ses intérêts, ou devrions nous songer à l'éventualité d'une vengeance… »

Malgré la douce chaleur qui émanait de son chocolat, Molly sentit un frisson glacé parcourir sa nuque. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit :

« Peut-être est-ce un membre de l'équipe de votre frère… La vidéo a été diffusée à l'instant où vous partiez pour votre… Mission… »

Sherlock balaya cette idée de la main :

« Molly, je sais que vous portez des griefs contre Mycroft mais cette théorie doit être élargie. »

« Mais je n'en veux pas à… »

« Parmi les suspects, en plus des agents des services secrets nous devons également compter le personnel de l'aéroport, les services de Police de Londres, la totalité des employés de Magnussen, la société de taxi m'ayant accompagné jusqu'à l'avion, ainsi que l'intégralité du gouvernement Britannique, autrement dit, une aiguille dans une botte de foin. J'ai confié cette tâche d'éplucher leur identité au nouveau « compagnon » de mon frère. »

Molly commença à se demander ce qui s'était vraiment passé ce jour-là, pour impliquer à la fois la Police, les services secrets, le gouvernement et obliger son propre frère à l'envoyer dans un exil forcé vers une mort certaine. Cela devait certainement avoir un rapport avec le fameux « Magnussen »…

« Qui est Magnussen ? Pourquoi ses employés peuvent-il faire partie des suspects ? »

« Je lui ai tiré une balle dans la tête. Ses employés étaient les seuls à être rapidement mis au courant. »

Le cœur de Molly se serra dans sa poitrine. Elle ignorait que Sherlock avait tué un homme, et se demanda s'il cela avait été une première pour lui. Malgré l'air détaché qu'il affichait, Molly ne parvenait pas à croire une seule seconde en sa capacité à abattre froidement un être humain.

« C'était un magnat de la presse, un homme doté d'une mémoire titanesque qui ne lui servait qu'à tirer profit et pouvoir. Il connaissait chacun des petits travers des hommes et des femmes les plus puissants, même les plus secrets. Un personnage odieux aux tendances obscènes, cela dit en passant… »

« Et donc vous l'avez tué… »

Sherlock marqua une pause. Il pesa rapidement le pour et le contre de révéler la double identité de Mary. Finalement, il opta pour la première solution. Molly était une personne de confiance, et elle l'avait suffisamment prouvé.

« Il menaçait de détruire la vie de John si nous ne nous laissions pas arrêter, lui et moi. Accusé de complot contre la couronne, transmission de données classées secret-défense… »

« Et à la place vous êtes accusé de meurtre… » Lança Molly avec amertume.

« Molly Hooper. Je suis peut-être sociopathe, mais je ne suis pas un tueur. »

« Je le sais… »

Sherlock l'observa quelques instants, puis repris :

« Alors vous savez que je me serai contenté de mettre le feu à sa résidence s'il avait choisi la méthode d'archivage en papier… Laissez-moi finir. »

Molly croisa les bras avec perplexité.

« En tenant des informations sur Mary, il avait le contrôle absolu sur John, et par la force des choses, sur moi. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire cela. »

« Quel genre d'informations valaient à ce point de prendre la vie d'un homme ? »

« Celles qui menacent de prendre la vie d'une femme et de son futur enfant, et donc celle de mon ami. Deux simples informations qui suffisent à couter la vie d'un ex agent double, de tous les membres de sa famille, ainsi que ses amis proches : Ses noms et prénoms. »

Stupéfaite, Molly dévisagea Sherlock les yeux écarquillés :

« Attendez, vous êtes en train de me dire que Mary… »

« C'est exactement ce que je viens de sous-entendre, en effet.»

Il laissa quelques instants à Molly pour digérer la nouvelle puis entreprit de relater tous les évènements qui les avaient conduits jusqu'à ce tragique incident, y compris la balle qu'il avait reçu de Mary, et la façon dont il avait exploité son lien avec Janine. En ce qui concernait ce dernier point, Molly ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de satisfaction mal placée en ayant la confirmation qu'il ne s'était rien passé de sincère avec elle. Elle se trouva méprisable d'éprouver une joie si mesquine face au malheur d'une femme qui ne lui avait rien fait, et dissimula l'effet que lui faisait la nouvelle en plongeant honteusement la tête la première dans sa tasse.

Sherlock ne sembla rien remarquer, tant il était plongé dans son récit, remontant jusqu'à l'instant crucial où Moriarty s'était tiré une balle en pleine tête. Molly découvrit avec émerveillement les talents de conteur de Sherlock : Ses gestes expressifs et ses yeux habités d'une aura dont il était humainement impossible de se détourner maintinrent son esprit pourtant épuisé au comble de l'attention jusqu'aux premières heures du jour. Par moment, il se tournait vers elle, attendant une réaction ou une réponse de sa part, puis il repartait de plus belle, à coup de grandes enjambées dans le salon, sous le regard fasciné de Molly. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il décida d'interrompre son monologue qu'un bâillement incontrôlable réussit enfin à franchir les lèvres de la jeune femme. Sherlock en paru étonné et jeta un regard vers sa montre :

« Il est 2h45, vous devriez aller vous coucher… »

« Oui, probablement… »

Molly acquiesça et se leva lentement, étirant ses jambes engourdies par la position inconfortable qu'elle leur avait imposé. Sherlock se réinstalla dans son fauteuil, et elle croisa son regard. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés par la fatigue.

« Vous ne venez pas avec moi ? »

Sherlock leva un sourcil interrogateur, et Molly se rendit compte du double sens de sa question ( ** _Bon sang Molly, c'est pas possible d'être si maladroite !_** ) :

« Je veux dire, vous n'allez pas vous reposer ? Dans votre chambre ? » Précisa-t-elle en espérant ne pas se ridiculiser davantage, même si elle avait le pressentiment que c'était bel et bien le cas.

« Je dors peu. » Répondit simplement le détective.

« Ah euh… Très bien… »

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre, elle aperçut au loin son sac à main, qu'elle avait laissé dans l'entrée du salon pour pouvoir transporter ses valises quelques heures auparavant. Le coin d'une lettre dépassait de la pochette intérieure. Elle l'y avait glissé discrètement lors de son « déménagement » après qu'elle l'eut trouvé sur le haut de la pile de courrier qu'elle avait ignoré depuis plusieurs jours. Rapidement, elle décida de faire le tour de la table basse pour attraper son sac avant de retourner dans la bonne direction.

« Bonne nuit Molly. » Fit la voix de Sherlock dans son dos.

« B… Bonne nuit… »

Elle referma la porte le plus silencieusement possible derrière elle et se glissa sous les couvertures. D'un geste, elle alluma sa lampe de chevet et s'empara de la lettre. La lettre de Sherlock. Celle qu'il lui avait écrite quand il avait cru quitter Londres pour toujours. Elle l'observa quelques instants, hésitant entre l'envie de la jeter et celle de la lire. Finalement, la curiosité l'emporta sur la raison (premier échec cuisant de sa nouvelle résolution), et elle l'ouvrit d'un geste sec. Blottie dans son oreiller, elle déplia la feuille, la gorge nouée :

« _Molly,_

 _Lorsque vous lirez cette lettre, je ne serai plus à Londres. Vous entendrez probablement dans la presse les détails les plus sordides du meurtre que j'ai perpétré sur un dénommé Magnussen, mais John vous expliquera la situation plus en détail._

 _Je ne reviendrai pas. Sachez que vous m'avez été d'une aide indéniable et d'agréable compagnie. J'ignore pourquoi vous persistez à m'offrir votre amitié, mais je dois concéder que j'apprécie l'idée d'avoir eu une associée si précieuse à mes côtés._

 _J'ai horreur de me répéter, mais en cette ultime occasion je ferai une exception :_

 _Trouvez votre bonheur, où qu'il soit._

 _Amicalement,_

 _Sherlock Holmes._ »

Molly replia lentement la lettre et la glissa soigneusement dans son sac. Elle resta plusieurs minutes, immobile, à fixer la tapisserie démodée qui ornait les murs de la chambre de Watson, attendant que les battements de son cœur reprennent un rythme normal. Non, cela n'allait pas être simple. Elle avait beau lutter, cet homme qui se dissimulait sous le masque du détective surmédiatisé la touchait avec une intensité troublante. Derrière l'homme sans cœur décrit par Watson et la presse, elle ne voyait qu'un homme seul, angoissé et terriblement humain. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, ses pensées glissèrent lentement vers un souvenir d'enfance bien précis… Un jour, quand elle était âgée d'à peine sept ans, elle se souvint être rentrée chez elle en larmes, encore bouleversée par une discussion qu'elle avait eu avec une amie de l'école. Sa mère l'avait d'abord questionnée, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une bousculade, d'une dispute, ou même d'une bagarre, puis, perdant patience, l'avait renvoyée dans sa chambre, elle qui pleurait « toujours pour un rien ». Plus tard dans la soirée, son père était venu la trouver.

« Que se passe t-il Molly ? Maman m'a dit que tu avais pleuré tout l'après-midi… Tu t'es battue ? »

« Non… Mais j'en avais très envie… »

« Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé… »

Et comme à chaque fois, il n'y eu ni violence, ni agression dans son récit… Juste des vérités, perçues à travers les apparences et les faux-semblants…

« Johanna m'a dit que j'étais sa meilleure amie… »

Son père avait alors commenté :

« Mais Molly, c'est une bonne nouvelle… Tu as tellement de mal à te faire des amis… »

Les larmes étaient revenues, incontrôlables…

« Mais elle ment ! Elle me l'a dit pour me faire plaisir ! Elle regardait mes devoirs en me disant cela ! Je sais qui est sa meilleure amie, et ce n'est pas moi ! »

« Et bien… _Avait commencé son père avec cette expression qu'il arborait à chaque fois qu'il prenait soin du choix de ses mots_ , essaie de voir le bon côté des choses… prête lui ton devoir, essaie de sympathiser avec elle… »

« Mais je ne veux pas… Elle ment… Je ne peux pas aimer des gens qui mentent papa… »

« Molly, je vais te dire quelque chose, écoute moi bien… »

Depuis ce soir-là, il lui avait souvent répété que cette capacité à sonder l'âme humaine était un don, une qualité dont elle devait être fière et qu'elle devait cultiver en tant que grande personne. Même si elle n'en eut saisi le réel sens que bien plus tard, cette phrase était restée gravée dans sa mémoire. Devenue adolescente, Molly s'était persuadée d'être possédée par le défaut le plus encombrant qu'il puisse exister, se maudissant chaque jour de ne pas être une jeune fille hypocrite comme les autres. Puis cela changea lorsqu'elle devint femme, et Molly avait fini par comprendre ce qu'avait voulu lui inculquer son père : Ce qu'elle percevait chez les gens était invisible aux yeux du commun des mortels, et s'avérait être une source précieuse d'informations pour bien s'entourer, mais elle ne pouvait pas vivre une vie sociale épanouie en s'y fiant entièrement. Elle avait donc commencé à se lier d'amitiés et de relations intimes factices, à faire taire cette partie d'elle à certains moments… Mais un jour tout avait changé…

A l'approche du décès de son père, alors qu'il lui restait plusieurs mois à vivre elle avait été la seule à pleurer chaque jour en le voyant sourire aux membres de sa famille. Sa mère l'avait réprimandé à chaque fois en privé, en lui lançant avec aigreur que son père avait besoin de bonne humeur et de chaleur, et non d'une « fille larmoyante ». La douleur qu'elle avait ressenti chaque jour en le voyant réellement, bouleversé à l'idée de mourir et terrorisé à l'idée de l'avouer à sa femme et ses enfants, avait fini par avoir raison d'elle.

Elle était partie, ne revenant qu'à l'occasion lors des rechutes de son père, fuyant ses deux frères et sa mère. Quelques jours avant qu'il ne meure, elle avait voulu parler à cœur ouvert avec son père, et l'inciter à s'exprimer ouvertement avec elle, mais il avait refusé. Il n'avait pas pu mettre de mots, angoissé à l'idée de les matérialiser, de leur insuffler une vie en les prononçant. Le seul être qui ne l'eut jamais comprise s'était enfermé lui aussi dans un cocon d'illusions, et c'est ce jour-là que Molly su qu'elle l'avait perdu à jamais. Elle n'avait pas pleuré le jour de sa mort, ni ceux qui suivirent, ce qui aggrava les contacts avec sa mère (« Tu n'as pas de cœur, Molly ! Tu tortures ton père et maintenant que tu peux enfin pleurer, tu es indifférente ! »). Les ponts furent définitivement coupés avec le reste de sa famille, et Molly se lança à corps perdu dans ses études. Ce « don » devint définitivement un défaut à ses yeux, mais la confiance en elle qu'elle avait reçue de l'amour inconditionnel de son père lui donna la force de s'intégrer. Elle s'habitua aux règles sociales qui régissaient toutes les relations humaines, et trouva un job de pathologiste à l'hôpital St Bartholomew de Londres, ce qui lui convint parfaitement, tant par la pratique de la médecine que par le calme de ses « patients ». En ce qui concernait ses aventures avec les hommes, elles furent peu nombreuses et très souvent de courte durée. Elle profitait de l'instant présent, de la chaleur rassurante d'un corps près du sien puis attendait qu'on la quitte, préférant que cela se fasse sur la décision de l'autre (ce qui arrivait souvent rapidement vu qu'elle se refusait à cacher son ennui). Les journées se s'étaient alors succédées, identiques, rythmées par la réception des corps qu'elle avait à autopsier.

Puis, un jour qui avait pourtant débuté comme les autres, un homme était rentré dans la morgue et avait bousculé sa vie. Elle se souvenait parfaitement le premier jour de sa visite. Sans aucune politesse et ignorant presque de sa présence, il avait exigé de voir un corps dans le cadre d'une enquête. Elancé, le visage fin, une tignasse brune indomptable sur le haut du crâne, il avait plongé son regard bleu azur dans le sien. A sa stupéfaction la plus totale, Molly n'y avait déchiffré ni fausseté, ni dissimulation. Il était franc, direct, et, elle le comprit rapidement, doté d'une intelligence dépassant l'entendement. Elle l'avait observé déduire en deux minutes ce que elle avait mis trois heures à comprendre, puis disparaitre sans crier gare. A son plus grand plaisir, elle le revit rapidement et fréquemment, accompagné ou parfois seul… Parfois il allait et venait simplement et elle s'était contenté de l'épier discrètement, fascinée par ses gestes, son insolence, sa répartie imbibée d'une franchise désarmante… Puis d'autres fois il passait la porte et la saluait. Enfin un jour, il lui demanda un service. Puis un autre, il affirma avoir besoin du laboratoire. Molly l'avait laissé faire, comme hypnotisée, rien que pour se laisser porter par le sillon d'imprévus qu'il laissait derrière lui, pour espérer apercevoir une ou deux de ses techniques de manipulations scientifiques, où même encore assister à ces rares moments où un mystère le provoquait en refusant d'être élucidé…

N'ayant jamais rien ressenti de tel auparavant, ou du moins n'ayant vécu un peu de cette sensation qu'au travers d'ersatz de relations amoureuses, il ne lui avait pas fallu pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'elle était littéralement tombée sous son charme. Malheureusement, elle avait compris presque tout aussi rapidement que cela n'était pas du tout réciproque, tant par ses commentaires sur sa « petite poitrine », son « physique ordinaire », que par son indifférence à chacune de ses tentatives d'approche…

Un bruit sourd sur la moquette la fit sursauter, l'arrachant brutalement de ses pensées… C'était juste son sac qui venait de glisser… Molly se réinstalla dans son lit, rassurée.

Non, cela n'allait définitivement pas être simple… Avec le temps, elle avait réussi à toucher du doigt la personnalité de Sherlock, et un lien fragile mais puissant s'était créé entre eux, lorsqu'il s'était livré à elle, ce soir-là dans le laboratoire. Cette fois n'avait pas été comme toutes les autres fois où il avait usé de son charme pour obtenir ses faveurs… Elle l'avait enfin vu, cet homme qu'elle avait deviné dès le premier jour.

Molly changea de position dans son lit pour accéder à l'interrupteur. La journée avait été longue, et elle s'obligea à fermer les yeux.

...

Le lendemain matin, ce fut un réveil tonitruant qui attendait Molly. Tirée de son sommeil par la lumière du jour qui inonda brutalement la chambre, elle eut à peine le temps de reconnaitre la silhouette de Sherlock que sa voix résonnait déjà dans toute la pièce. Le sursaut qu'elle fit la hissa rapidement en position assise, les draps remontés jusqu'au cou. Sherlock venait d'entrer en trombe dans sa chambre, un téléphone à la main :

« Donnez-moi les coordonnées des corps… Très bien ! Nous partons de Baker Street ! _Il raccrocha_. Molly, nous avons trois corps ! »

Elle ne vit pas l'expression ravie de Sherlock quand il se tourna vers elle, tant ses yeux tentaient encore désespérément de s'accoutumer au contre-jour. Toujours étourdie par la manière dont elle venait d'être tirée de son sommeil, elle se contenta de l'observer, outrée, tandis qu'il déambulait dans la pièce :

« Trois corps, à trois endroit différents de Londres, tous découverts en même temps… La police n'a rien trouvé sur eux, identités, empreintes, vêtements… Mais il y a forcément des indices, ils ne font jamais leur travail convenablement… On a voulu tout effacer mais attirer tout de même mon attention….»

Sherlock remarqua enfin l'expression furieuse de Molly.

« Vous ne semblez pas comprendre, Molly, je suis certain que nous avons à faire à notre imitateur ! »

« J'ai parfaitement compris, merci… Maintenant sortez de ma chambre… »

« Techniquement il s'agit de celle de John… »

Elle se contenta de le dévisager froidement.

« Vous avez 10 minutes. Dépêchez-vous! » Dit-il précipitamment en quittant la pièce.

...

...

..

.

 **Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Désolée si quelques fautes se sont glissées dans mon texte, je ne l'ai revu qu'une ou deux fois, car je n'aurai plus le temps de le publier avant vendredi soir ;) !**

 **A bientôt pour le chapitre 5 !**


	5. Les trois inconnus

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Je suis ravie de vous retrouver ! :).**

 **Comme vous avez pu le constater, cela fait un peu plus de deux semaines que je n'ai pas publié... Je suis désolée pour ce retard, mais j'ai profité des vacances avec mon mari et mon chtit bout de chou, écrivant de ci de là, mais sans jamais terminer la deuxième moitié de ce satané chapitre... Et là, enfin, je suis de retour à la maison, et fin prête à me relancer dans l'écriture !**

 **Comment allez vous? Pour ma part, j'ai visionné la bande annonce de la saison 4 de Sherlock, et comment dire... Je suis impatiente ! (n'est ce pas Lorina? :) )D'ailleurs son style "mal rasé" m'a inspiré pour son look dans ce chapitre ci, vous verrez la référence... C'est tellement dur d'attendre la suite de ses séries favorites...**

 **Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de votre soutien, lire vos messages me motive toujours plus à porter cette histoire jusqu'au bout (j'ai estimé une 15 aine de chapitres...).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Ps: N'ayant pas la chance d'avoir un lecteur qui puisse corriger mes éventuelles fautes, je m'excuse d'avance si vous en trouvez quelques unes. Je les corrige progressivement au fur et à mesure de mes relectures...**

...

...

...

..

.

Chapitre 5 : Les trois inconnus

...

..

D'ordinaire, marcher au petit matin dans les ruelles encore endormies de la ville de Londres était l'un des instants préférés de Molly. Prendre ses fonctions aux premières heures du jour l'avait toujours arrangée, car ainsi elle pouvait profiter du calme et de la beauté du parc qui se trouvait sur son trajet, attendre patiemment l'ouverture des commerces de quartier sans avoir à faire la queue pour un café, ou encore, les jours d'hiver, admirer les premiers rayons du soleil qui émergeaient paresseusement à l'horizon… Or, en cette matinée de Janvier, Molly Hooper eut bien des difficultés à apprécier ces rayons qui s'obstinaient à vouloir franchir la barrière fragile de ses paupières. La tête appuyée contre la vitre du taxi qui les menaient, Sherlock et elle, en destination du premier cadavre découvert, elle recherchait la moindre source de fraicheur pour apaiser la migraine persistante dont elle avait hérité de son réveil musclé. Elle plaça une main devant son visage pour abriter ses yeux de la lumière et observa brièvement Sherlock. Il semblait avoir aussi peu dormi qu'elle et pris très peu de soin à sa préparation. Sa barbe naissante commençait à poindre clairement, et il portait toujours la chemise qu'il avait enfilée la veille. Molly était prête à parier qu'il avait dû tourner en rond dans l'appartement presque toute la nuit, et se laisser à peine somnoler dans son fauteuil jusqu'à l'appel fatidique de l'inspecteur Lestrade. Les paupières se Molly se refermèrent et elle se laissa bercer par le bringuebalement du taxi sur la route irrégulière, soulagée par le mutisme qu'adopta Sherlock durant le reste du trajet. Alors qu'elle commençait à s'enfoncer dans un demi-sommeil, la voix du chauffeur la fit remonter brutalement à la réalité :

« South Bank, on est arrivés! Je peux pas m'approcher davantage avec les barrières de police…»

"Ça ira, laissez-nous ici…" Lança Sherlock.

Il quitta le taxi avec empressement, laissant Molly à quelques pas de retard derrière lui. Elle régla le chauffeur, réajusta la sangle de son sac sur son épaule, et marcha d'un pas lourd vers le lieu du crime.

Lorsqu'elle franchit le périmètre de sécurité, Lestrade vint l'accueillir et ils marchèrent ensemble pour se rapprocher du corps. Il lui fit un topo rapide, le même que Sherlock lui avait fait au réveil : Trois corps, déposés presque en même temps à trois endroits différents, pas d'empreinte digitale, pas de vêtements, corps nettoyés… Sherlock était déjà penché sur l'inconnu, armé de sa loupe de poche, et scrutait le moindre recoin du corps, tel un oiseau de proie virevoltant pour trouver le meilleur angle d'attaque. Quand ils furent assez près, Sherlock détacha brièvement son attention pour lever la tête vers l'inspecteur :

« Avez-vous contacté John ? »

« Oui, juste avant que vous n'arriviez… Répondit Lestrade avant de se tourner vers Molly : Oh et dernière chose, les corps n'ont pas de visages… »

Avant que Molly ne puisse s'en formaliser, elle baissa les yeux et vit immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait : Le cadavre était étendu sur le dos, nu, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le visage levé vers le ciel. Ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Pourtant rompue à ce genre de visions morbides, Molly mis quelques secondes à retrouver une respiration normale :

« Il a été… »

« Dépecé oui… Mais uniquement au niveau du visage… Décrivit Lestrade en posant instinctivement une main sur le sien comme s'il craignait de le voir tomber en lambeau… »

Sherlock se releva en époussetant son manteau :

« La pulpe de ses doigts a aussi été retirée… Empreintes enlevées au scalpel, tout comme le visage. Le corps a été parfaitement nettoyé, et cette précision a été poussée jusque sous les ongles. Molly, que pensez-vous de la cause du décès ? »

« Il est mort d'une balle dans la tête...» Répondit une voix familière derrière eux.

Anderson arrivait d'un pas tranquille, son calepin dans la main. Sherlock tiqua :

« Si je vous estimais capable de déterminer la réelle cause du décès, peut-être vous aurais-je posé la question ? »

Il ignora la remarque, pressé de présenter sa déduction:

« On voit clairement l'impact de la balle sur l'os frontal, et l'arrière du crâne est en charpie… »

« Brillant… » Commenta Sherlock avec ironie.

Il lui tourna le dos et fit signe à Molly de s'approcher. L'odeur âcre du sang séché lui monta dans les narines tandis qu'elle se penchait en avant.

« On a lancé plusieurs analyses d'échantillons… Fit Lestrade en échangeant un regard entendu avec Anderson, et Donovan compare les mensurations de l'homme avec celles des personnes portées disparues... »

Le détective coupa :

« Tout ça ne donnera rien : ni la taille, ni le poids ne correspondent aux personnes recherchées actuellement, et étant donné la lividité cadavérique le décès est trop récent pour qu'un proche, s'il en avait eu un, n'ai le temps d'alerter la police… »

Sherlock lança un coup d'œil en direction de Molly et parut satisfait de la voir chercher quelque chose à la base du crâne.

« Comment vous pouvez affirmer cela ? J'avais cru comprendre qu'il était mort il y a plus de 12 heures ? » demanda Lestrade en observant lui aussi la jeune femme, intrigué par son intérêt pour la nuque du mort.

Anderson désigna du doigt son premier rapport qu'il tendit à Sherlock:

« C'était un drogué… Je l'ai vu tout de suite à la couleur de la peau au niveau de son thorax… Les tâches sur le pourtour des lividités cadavériques sont une autre preuve…En revanche, je ne pense pas que le décès soit récent… J'ai conclu que le meurtre doit remonter à une douzaine d'heures… »

« Ouuh… Vous progressez, Anderson, réellement… Notre homme était effectivement un habitué de la drogue… Dommage que vous persistiez à ponctuer vos phrases par des absurdités… »

« Des absurdités ? _S'insurgea le légiste_. La consommation de drogue injectable ralentit la progression de la lividité… Il y a une trace d'aiguille sur le dos de sa main droite…»

« Mais l'amphétamine sous forme de poudre l'accélère… Vous pouvez au moins diviser votre estimation par deux… La mort remonte à à peine quatre heures… N'importe qui peut piquer la main ou le bras d'une personne juste avant son décès…»

Lestrade croisa les bras, intrigué :

« Quatre heures seulement ? »

« C'est impossible », souffla Anderson davantage pour lui-même que pour réfuter la thèse du détective. Il le connaissait assez bien désormais pour savoir qu'il détenait déjà la clef de ce crime.

Avec ce ton théâtral qu'il maniait à la perfection, Sherlock se tourna à nouveau vers Molly :

« Je vous propose donc de revenir à la question qui ne nécessitait nullement d'être interrompue : Molly, pouvez-vous nous indiquer la cause du décès ? »

La jeune femme pointa du doigt la base de l'oreille droite de la victime :

« On lui a injecté quelque chose à l'arrière de l'oreille… »

Sherlock reprit la parole :

« Qu'est ce qui peut accélérer le processus de lividité cadavérique en dehors de notre chère amphétamine en poudre ? »

« La strangulation ? » Tenta Anderson.

« Exact, mais aucune trace à observer sur le cou de notre ami… »

« Le syndrome de l'étrangleuse »… Souffla Molly

Le visage du médecin légiste s'illumina sous l'effet de la compréhension :

« C'est l'interaction médicamenteuse qui l'a tué… L'amphétamine, qui est un stimulant, régit très mal en présence de l'étrangleuse… _Puis face à l'air interrogatif de Lestrade_ : L'étrangleuse est une molécule dérivée de l'alcool qui a été synthétisée pour la première fois en Irlande il y a une dizaine d'années, et bien maitrisée, non seulement elle disparait lors des analyses, mais elle entraine aussi une grave détresse respiratoire en présence d'un stimulant… Seulement quelques cas ont été déclarés en Irlande, puis plus rien, uniquement quelques cas de détresse respiratoire un peu partout dans le monde…»

« Jusqu'à aujourd'hui… » Rétorqua l'Inspecteur avec une âpreté à peine dissimulée.

Il se tourna vers Sherlock :

« Comment pouvez-vous être sûr que nous avons à faire au même type qui a publié la vidéo de Moriarty ? »

Sherlock inspira brièvement :

« En dehors du fait que ces corps apparaissent le lendemain de la diffusion de la vidéo et que la subtilité des indices me soit clairement adressée, c'est le message inscrit dans le dos de la victime qui en est la preuve formelle… »

« Le message ? Quel message ? »

La voix de Molly s'éleva en guise de réponse :

« Je te connais, Sherlock Holmes… »

Anderson, surpris, s'élança vers Molly pour le voir de ses propres yeux :

« Mais…, c'est impossible, il n'y avait rien il y a moins d'une demi-heure… »

« Le temps de découverte du corps ainsi que la durée de mon trajet pour venir ici a été soigneusement étudié et calculé, je suis prêt à jurer que d'autres messages viennent d'apparaitre sur les deux autres corps… Procédé plutôt simple de chimie basique, pour peu qu'on s'y connaisse… _Sherlock attrapa son téléphone et pianota quelques lettres rapidement_. Je mets Mycroft et son fidèle compagnon sur la piste des appels anonymes qui ont permis de localiser les corps. Quant à moi je vais aller inspecter les autres cadavres… »

Lestrade s'interposa lorsque Sherlock voulu s'éloigner, le visage soudain tendu par la colère :

« Attendez une minute ! »

« Le temps n'attend pas Lestrade, un défi non plus ! »

L'inspecteur, qui d'ordinaire aurait laissé filer le détective, se planta devant lui et lui saisit le bras avec fermeté :

« Un défi ? Un défi ? J'ai trois cadavres sur les bras et une ville en panique à l'idée de la résurrection du plus grand cerveau criminel qu'il ai été donné de voir ces dernières décennies… »

« Faites un communiqué de presse. Si vous voulez faire sensation, intitulez le : « Revenir d'entre les morts, c'est impossible… » »

Lestrade resserra son emprise, et le visage de Sherlock se tendit aussitôt:

« Vous trouvez peut-être ça drôle, Sherlock, mais je vous jure que pour moi cette blague a assez duré. Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez avec ce criminel ou qui que ce soit, mais je refuse de cautionner ça… Des messages par cadavres interposés, des vies menacées… J'exige que vous me fassiez des comptes rendus détaillés à chacune de vos découvertes, à chaque suspicion de meurtre… »

« Ou sinon quoi ? » lança Sherlock avec une voix hostile qui attira l'attention autour d'eux. « Vous allez m'arrêter pour complicité ? Oh allons, allez-y, passez pour plus incompétent que vous ne l'êtes déjà !»

« Ne commencez pas, Holmes, je vous jure que si vous prenez ça à la légère je vous interdirai l'accès des scènes de crime ! »

Molly, qui s'était approchée silencieusement des deux hommes, s'avança entre eux et éleva clairement la voix :

« Arrêtez, ça suffit ! Cette ville va avoir besoin de sa police et de son détective, pas de les voir se disputer en public bon sang ! »

Sherlock arracha son bras de la main de l'inspecteur et réajusta sa veste avant de s'éloigner d'un pas vif. Les traits de Molly souffraient de l'état de fatigue dans lequel elle se trouvait, mais une lueur farouche et déterminée apparut dans ses yeux quand elle se tourna vers l'inspecteur :

« Je vous ferai des rapports sur chaque indice et chaque hypothèse. J'estimerai avec lui quelles recherches pourraient être effectuées par vos équipes pour nous faire gagner du temps dans cette enquête, et je vous les transmettrai. En échange, je vous demande de laisser Sherlock tranquille. Cette affaire le travaille autant que vous, que vous le voyiez ou non. »

Greg voulu répliquer quelque chose mais il se reprit et ses épaules s'affaissèrent :

« Très bien, j'attendrai vos comptes rendus. »

Molly lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

« Merci… »

Lestrade fit un signe de tête en direction de Sherlock :

« Comment se passe la cohabitation ? Vous ne voulez toujours pas de protection rapprochée à domicile ? »

Molly hocha négativement de la tête:

« Je ne suis pas encore très à l'aise, mais je suis rassurée d'être à ses côtés, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre… »

« Vous avez l'air épuisée… Ça ne va pas être simple tous les jours de vivre avec lui… Quand je pense que John Watson y a vécu quelques années… »

L'image de John réveillé en fanfare par Sherlock lui vint à l'esprit et la fit sourire :

« Oh ça ira, c'était juste un peu mouvementé ce matin, et comme nous nous sommes couchés tard je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi… »

L'inspecteur écarquilla les yeux.

« Oh…. Euh… d'accord… »

Face à l'expression effarée de Greg, Molly s'empressa de rectifier :

« Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Enfin, on a parlé une grande partie de la nuit alors… »

Il plaça ses deux mains devant lui en signe de renoncement :

« Non mais je voulais juste savoir si vous alliez bien, si vous n'aviez pas été forcée de le suivre… Visiblement non…»

La jeune femme soupira, trop épuisée pour se justifier, car elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne ferait qu'empirer le malentendu. Elle aperçut le taxi que Sherlock avait dû appeler quelques minutes auparavant et s'empressa de clore la discussion :

« Merci de votre inquiétude. Mais tout va bien. Je vous tiens au courant dès que nous aurons du nouveau… »

L'inspecteur la salua une dernière fois, et Molly pressa le pas pour rejoindre Sherlock. Elle jeta un dernier regard vers le pauvre homme qui avait été sauvagement défiguré, fit un signe à Anderson puis monta dans le taxi.

La voix de Sherlock l'accueillit alors qu'elle fermait la portière :

« Qu'avez-vous du lui promettre pour qu'il vous laisse partir ? »

Le ton était sec et impérieux.

« Rien. Uniquement les quelques informations que nous trouverons sur les prochaines scènes de crimes… Et que si nous avons besoin de l'aide de la police je leur ferai savoir… »

« En échange de quoi Lestrade me laissera une paix royale ? »

Molly ouvrit la bouche de stupeur :

« Comment avez-vu su que… »

« Je me suis juste concentré sur votre discussion. Je suis capable de recentrer mon audition en annihilant toutes les sources de distractions, toutes les informations sonores qui sont inutiles… Lestrade a la voix qui porte. La vôtre en revanche est plus légère, moins facile à cerner, elle se fond facilement avec les sons de basse tonalité. Je n'ai pas tout entendu mais je commence juste à vous connaître assez pour savoir qu'un inspecteur de police ne vous impressionne pas quand il s'agit de me permettre d'enquêter … »

Molly resta silencieuse un instant, préférant oublier le fait qu'il ai pu entendre les détails gênants de son échange avec l'inspecteur. Elle se força à réorienter le sujet de la discussion :

« Au fait, comment avez-vous su que cet homme n'avait pas de famille ? »

« Pardon ? » fit Sherlock qui semblait déjà être repartit dans ses réflexions.

« La victime, pourquoi avez-vous dit « un proche, s'il en avait eu un »… »

Sherlock tapota du bout de ses doigts le dos de son autre main :

« Vos capacités sont réellement sous-exploitées Molly Hooper… Rappelez-moi d'écrire sous peu à votre patron pour qu'il réévalue sérieusement votre rémunération… Vous venez de pointer du doigt l'un des indices les plus importants quant à l'identité de notre homme : La trace caractéristique d'une alliance trop petite à la base de son annulaire gauche indique qu'il a déjà prononcé des vœux de bonheur éternel, mais les légers cors sur les côtés de l'articulation de ce même doigt prouvent que ces mêmes vœux ont été rompus… L'alliance était fréquemment retirée. »

« C'était un mari infidèle ? »

Hochement de tête négatif :

« Peut-être est-ce l'infidélité qui a poussé une nouvelle fois un couple à prouver la superficialité et la futilité de cette institution, mais ce n'est pas la raison qui poussait cet homme à retirer fréquemment son alliance. Que la drogue ai fait partie ou non de leur séparation, elle n'a surement fait qu'aggraver son isolement. Cependant, l'état de ses dents, plutôt blanches pour un consommateur de stupéfiants, est un indicateur du niveau social assez élevé de notre inconnu. L'absence d'œdèmes ou de marques profondes dans le creux du bras prouve qu'il a préféré opter pour les drogues aériennes, invisibles et impossibles à détecter physiquement sans analyse sanguine. En conclusion, notre homme est un divorcé isolé et compulsif, qui, rongé par la culpabilité, se drogue dans le secret et avec un certain contrôle pour se maintenir à une bonne échelle sociale. L'alliance est portée pour les apparences et retirée tous les soirs afin de faciliter sa quête de drogue et très probablement de femmes… »

Molly observa le détective quelques instants, pensive :

« Cela nous laisse une multitude d'endroits où chercher… Il est plutôt aisé de se procurer de la drogue à Londres … »

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, Molly se souvint du penchant de Sherlock pour ces substances illicites. Le sourire mystérieux qu'il lui adressa laissa sous-entendre qu'il savait déjà précisément où chercher.

« … quand on sait où en trouver… _Fit-elle, finissant sa phrase avec amertume_. Je suis certaine que vous avez déjà une idée derrière la tête… »

Sherlock observa son visage désapprobateur du coin de l'œil.

« Et bien détrompez-vous. Je n'ai pas une seule idée, mais plusieurs. Mais il est clair que les trois lieux auxquels je pense limitent efficacement la longue liste que vous auriez dû éplucher sans ma présence. »

Molly soupira.

« Naturellement… »

Elle marqua un silence puis formula la question qui lui vint à voix haute :

« Qu'est-ce qu'un imitateur de Moriarty voudrait à un homme isolé comme lui ?… Et pourquoi vouloir détruire son identité alors que la scène de crime est une véritable mise en scène ? »

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Il se mit à pencher son corps d'un côté puis de l'autre puis finit par se redresser tant bien que mal pour glisser une main dans une de ses poches. Il en ressortit un minuscule flacon équipé d'une seringue.

« John sera présent auprès du deuxième corps. Vous subtiliserez un échantillon de sang pendant que je lui détaillerai mes découvertes. Je dois absolument connaitre le dosage de l'étrangleuse dans le sang de ces hommes. Cette histoire venue d'Irlande n'est pas si anodine qu'elle en a l'air. Elle peut nous fournir des détails sur l'identité de notre suspect… »

« Personne jusque-là n'a jamais réussi à reproduire ce dosage, même le docteur Spitz, qui est pourtant la référence en matière de… »

« Je ne suis pas personne. »

Le regard de Molly croisa celui de Sherlock. Elle était toujours troublée lorsqu'il s'exprimait avec cette assurance sans faille dont lui seul avait le secret. Une autre personne y aurait perçu de l'arrogance, du mépris dans cette façon qu'il avait de la regarder. Mais elle, elle aimait cet instant éphémère où la détermination durcissait ses traits, où l'audace et la témérité habillaient son regard d'une virilité qui ne la laissait clairement pas indifférente. Une sensation de chaleur lui monta aux joues. Cette assurance qu'affichait souvent Sherlock s'apparentait à un réflexe maladif, mais elle avait le mérite d'être toujours authentique. Molly savait pertinemment qu'il en était capable. Une des choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas remettre en question dans la relation qu'elle entretenait avec lui depuis maintenant quelques années, c'est l'admiration qu'elle nourrissait pour son intelligence. Il coupa subitement le contact visuel.

« Nous analyserons cet échantillon à notre retour… »

Elle le laissa glisser le petit flacon dans sa main en se retenant de mettre en doute la légalité de cet acte. Elle savait que Sherlock était conscient de ce qu'il lui demandait, et dans un sens, cela l'arrangeait. Elle aussi mourrait d'envie de découvrir le dosage de l'étrangleuse, elle devait bien se l'avouer.

« Bien évidemment, il est inutile de vous préciser que cela ne devra pas figurer dans votre correspondance passionnée avec Lestrade… »

« En effet, c'est inutile… Au pire, si je perds mon emploi, vous m'en offrirez un autre, le temps que je trouve un employeur qui veuille bien d'une légiste peu encline à respecter la loi… » Répliqua Molly avec dérision.

« Dommage pour vous, cela risquerai de prendre plusieurs années… »

« Il faudra donc être prudents… Vous ne voudriez pas vous retrouver avec une assistante sur le dos…»

« Ce n'est pas ce que je sous-entendais… »

Molly sentit à nouveau ses joues s'empourprer, et détourna le regard après un léger hochement de tête poli. Sherlock lui avait déjà fait la proposition de travailler avec lui, mais elle n'avait pas saisi à quel point sa suggestion avait été franche. A présent, il lui avouait qu'il n'avait rien contre le fait d'avoir à enquêter à ses côtés. Cette idée lui greffa un sourire empreint de fierté sur le visage jusqu'à leur arrivée sur le deuxième lieu du crime.

L'inspection du nouveau corps se révéla presque aussi décevante que celle du troisième, qu'ils rejoignirent moins d'une demi-heure plus tard. Contrairement au premier corps, très peu d'indices apparurent aux yeux du détective, et ce malgré les trois vérifications qu'il s'imposa. Pour mettre ses idées au clair, il demanda à Molly d'inscrire les points communs des corps d'un côté et les différences de l'autre. La jeune femme avait donc inscrit qu'il s'agissait de trois hommes dont le visage et les empreintes avaient été retirées, décédés au même moment, et que la même marque d'une injection derrière l'oreille était présente, du côté des points communs. En ce qui concernait les différences, les deux autres hommes n'étaient pas des consommateurs quotidiens de drogue, car leurs lividités cadavériques n'étaient pas entourées de taches caractéristiques. De plus, aucune trace d'alliance ne déformait la base de leurs doigts. Le message inscrit dans le dos des victimes différait également. Alors que pour le premier, « Je te connais, Sherlock Holmes » avait été inscrit, sur le deuxième on pouvait lire à nouveau « Je t'en dois une, Molly Hooper » et enfin « Je vous ai manqué ? » sur le troisième. Molly nota ces détails dans son cahier en déglutissant péniblement. Voir son nom et son prénom sur un cadavre fut une expérience particulièrement déstabilisante. John, qui les avait rejoints puis suivis sur le troisième lieu du crime, avait posé à nouveau une main rassurante sur son épaule.

Pour finir, Sherlock s'était servi de Watson en le plaçant stratégiquement devant le corps afin que Molly puisse prélever son échantillon. Les deux hommes l'avaient ainsi suffisamment protégée des regards indiscrets et elle avait pu remplir la totalité du flacon sans se faire repérer. Glisser l'objet du crime dans sa poche fut un véritable soulagement.

Lorsque le taxi du retour s'arrêta devant le 221 B. Baker Street, Sherlock demanda au chauffeur de les attendre en bas, à la grande surprise de Molly et de John.

« Ensuite nous irons à l'ambassade d'Irlande ! » Indiqua Sherlock autant pour répondre à leur air interrogateur que pour informer le conducteur. « Mais en attendant, nous allons déposer quelque chose au frais, certaines denrées supportent difficilement la chaleur, n'est-ce pas Molly ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça, attrapa les clefs qu'il lui tendit et monta rapidement à l'étage. Lorsqu'elle redescendit, John se tenait debout sur le trottoir en face de Sherlock. Une discussion plutôt animée lui parvint aux oreilles, et quand elle entendit son prénom, elle resta quelques temps derrière la porte entrouverte :

« …Et si Molly était vraiment en danger ? Ne fais rien d'insensé, tu as vu l'état des cadavres ? C'est un fou furieux… »

« Ce ne sont que des indices qui me sont adressés, rien de plus… »

John semblait trépigner d'impatience car des bruits de semelles frottées sur le goudron furent le seul bruit environnant durant quelques secondes.

« Sherlock, on parle de Moriarty, pas d'un méchant de dessin animé… Enfin, tu l'as dit toi-même… (Il baissa la voix et Molly eu bien du mal à entendre la suite) Cet homme au gala qui a pris peur en entendant son nom… Et maintenant voilà que cette phrase réapparait sur un corps… »

« Je te connais, Sherlock Holmes…. Qui pourrait affirmer me connaitre… Moriarty m'avait dit quelque chose de semblable sur le t… »

« Tu m'écoutes là ? Non parce que si jamais mon avis t'intéresse, fais le moi savoir … »

« Ooh, ca va, elle ne craint rien. Je garde déjà l'œil ouvert toute la nuit, et il ne lui est tellement rien arrivé que j'ai dû finir par compter le nombre de fois où elle changeait de position pour m'occuper l'esprit. Tu savais qu'elle préférait dormir sur le côté dr… »

« Arrête ça… Ne fais pas l'imbécile, tu sais de quoi je parle… »

Molly décida qu'il était temps de faire sa réapparition. Elle se força à afficher l'expression la plus neutre possible mais le fait de savoir que Sherlock l'avait épié toute la nuit ne l'aidait clairement pas. Ils stoppèrent net leur conversation, et John eu à peine le temps de lancer un dernier regard entendu à Sherlock que Molly s'était déjà engouffrée dans la cabine.

Le trajet fut plutôt pesant, mais fort heureusement, il fut également assez court. Molly et John suivirent le détective à l'accueil de l'ambassade, puis à travers de multiples couloirs richement meublés et mis en valeurs. La porte devant laquelle l'hôtesse les laissa était ornée d'un panneau qui indiquait « Archives-Copies Etat Civil ». Sherlock ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent dans une large pièce couverte d'étagères en bois. Une quantité monstrueuse de documents y était entreposée. Sur le mur du fond encore relativement vierge, étaient accrochés côte à côte le drapeau national d'Irlande et celui de l'Angleterre. Sherlock se dirigea vers le vieux PC qui trônait juste en dessous.

Ce fut John qui interrompit finalement le silence pendant que le détective s'installait au clavier.

« Nous ne serons pas trop de trois pour venir à bout de cette immense bibliothèque… »

Sherlock pianota « James Moriarty » et lança le moteur de recherche. Il soupira devant le symbole de chargement qui s'éternisait à tournoyer sous ses yeux. John se pencha vers l'écran :

« Tu crois que Moriarty est impliqué dans les premiers syndromes de l'étrangleuse ? »

« Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis certain. Le syndrome de l'étrangleuse est apparu pour la première fois en Irlande. Le dosage mortel n'a été utilisé que deux fois, avant d'être repris à plusieurs reprises mais sans succès par des imitateurs. Il y a fort à parier que les trois victimes que nous avons vues ce matin aient succombé au même coktail des deux premiers. _Puis il ajouta pour lui-même_ : Uniquement deux meurtres... C'est trop peu, trop intime, il y a forcément un lien...»

L'ordinateur délivra enfin ses précieuses informations. 205 résultats au nom de James Moriarty apparurent à l'écran.

« Wouah… Souffla John avec un mouvement de recul. Il faut croire que les Moriarty sont légion en Irlande. »

Sherlock modifia sa position sur le fauteuil et affina la recherche avec un créneau de dates. Moriarty était jeune, il pouvait exclure les dates de naissances des personnes de plus de 40 ans et des personnes décédées auparavant. 125 résultats.

« Toujours trop… » Murmura t-il. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et le tendit à Molly « John, recherche les noms des deux personnes décédées en 1996… Molly, rappelez-moi la région exacte où les corps ont été retrouvés…»

Molly attrapa le téléphone et ouvrit le moteur de recherche.

John tendit son téléphone au détective :

« Cathy Dougherty et Joe O'Lawlor…"

Sherlock ouvrit la fenêtre pour affiner la recherche et tapa le premier nom de famille, Dougherty. Pas de résultats. C'est au mot clef « O'Lawlor » que le miracle se produisit. 3 résultats. Seulement trois James Moriarty.

« Molly ? Où les corps ont-ils été retrouvés ? »

« A Limerick… »

Un résultat. Sherlock cliqua sur le dernier James Moriarty. La photo d'un enfant échevelé et maigre apparu. Un corps différent, mais le même regard sombre et perçant. La voix de Sherlock lu lentement :

«Dossier OC-197601-34A. James Douglas Moriarty, né le 10 décembre 1980 à Dingle. Abandonné le 16 avril 1982. Dernier père adoptif… »

Molly sentit son sang se glacer à l'intérieur de ses veines. John et Sherlock échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

« Joe O'Lawlor… »

...

..

.

 **L'enquête progresse mais le danger se rapproche... Que trouverons Molly, Sherlock et John dans le passé sombre de Moriarty? J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! A bientôt pour le 6 !**


	6. Le justicier

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Voici le chapitre 6 ! C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit pour le moment, avec un total de 21 pages au compteur à lui tout seul !**

 **J'ai adoré l'écrire, en particulier la façon dont Sherlock, Molly et John découvrent petit à petit l'histoire de Moriarty, mais surtout... Les passages Sherlock/Molly (bien sûr)...L'histoire entre eux va s'accélérer au cours du chapitre 7, mais comme d'habitude avec Sherlock, cela ne se fera pas dans la facilité...  
**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, et comme d'habitude, je m'excuse d'avance si quelques erreurs se glissent dans mon orthographe par ci, par là...**

 **D'ailleurs si vous avez quelques théories vis à vis de notre imitateur, j'adorerai les lire ;)**

 **Vive les fanfictions, et vive SHERLOCK !**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

« Bon, reprenons depuis le début… »

John posa les yeux sur la ligne de post-it qu'il avait disposé de manière chronologique et tira deux feuilles annotées vers lui.

« Commence par ses parents biologiques… » L'enjoignit Sherlock en faisant les cent pas derrière lui.

L'effeuillage des nombreux dossiers entreposés dans cette immense réserve leur avait pris plus de deux heures. Pour reconstituer le parcours de James Moriarty, ils avaient eu à éplucher une multitude de documents à la recherche de la moindre parcelle de vie : Attestations, photos, divers écrits… Tout avait été passé au peigne fin. John s'était vu attribuer la tâche de découvrir ce qui concernait sa filiation et sa jeunesse, et Molly celle d'en apprendre davantage sur la fameuse Cathy Dougherty. Sherlock quant à lui s'était attelé à décortiquer la multitude d'évènements ayant eu lieu en Irlande avant que Moriarty ne rejoigne l'Angleterre.

« Et bien… _Commença John en passant directement à la deuxième partie de sa feuille_ , Douglas Moriarty n'était pas un enfant de cœur… Multiples délits, impliqué dans des affaires de trafic… A en croire ses nombreuses arrestations, je doute que son fils ne l'ai beaucoup croisé avant d'être abandonné… Il est décédé à 26 ans dans un accident de la route… »

« D'après les articles de presse il s'agissait d'un homicide. Le chauffard l'a percuté de plein fouet et a pris la fuite… Probablement lié avec cette histoire de trafic… Continue… »

« Hum… Sa mère, Johanna Campbel, _fit-il en poussant la photocopie d'une photographie vers le centre de la table afin que Molly et Sherlock puissent la voir_ , inscrite dans de nombreux centres de réinsertion, et visiblement sans abri une grande partie de sa vie… Abandonne son fils de un an en 1982. Décédée en 1996 à l'âge de 32 ans, suicide. »

Molly observa le visage de la jeune femme. Elle était magnifique. Ses cheveux blonds coupés en un carré court encadraient un visage fin et harmonieux… Elle posait devant une maison à étages somptueuse, où un palmier se faisait même le luxe d'apparaitre dans le cadre. Si personne ne lui avait resitué le contexte de la photo, Molly aurait pu croire qu'elle était en train de scruter une photo de magazine. Quelque chose d'anormal se dégageait néanmoins de ce cliché. Le modèle avait une posture presque avachie et une lueur étrangement terne dans les yeux. La jeune femme sentit un mouvement derrière elle. Sherlock se pencha par-dessus son épaule et posa une main sur la photo. Il était si près d'elle qu'elle pouvait respirer l'odeur de sa veste sans même que cela ne paraisse suspect. Elle hésita quelques secondes, puis inspira légèrement. Elle découvrit la nuance subtile de son parfum appliqué au moins plusieurs jours auparavant mêlé à une autre, qu'elle identifia comme étant l'odeur de son appartement. Une autre flagrance s'y ajouta, masculine, sans artifice, et son cœur manqua quelques battements. Quoiqu'elle ait pu décider la veille à propos de sa capacité ou non de passer à autre chose, Sherlock lui faisait toujours de l'effet… Comme à chaque fois qu'elle se laissait aller à des pensées ou des actes irrationnels le concernant, un sentiment familier de culpabilité ramena brutalement son attention sur la voix de John :

« … trouvant cette photographie je me suis renseigné, et en effet les quatre dernières années de sa vie furent plus confortables. Elle vivait avec un certain Jason Shortt, qui possédait une somme assez colossale reçue d'un parent éloigné… Enfin… Possède, car il est toujours en vie… »

Sherlock retourna la photo et Molly vit une inscription marquée au dos. John reprit la parole :

« Il y a une date au dos, écrite à la main : 16 avril 1996. »

« Le jour de sa mort. _Fit Sherlock en rapprochant l'image pour l'observer à la loupe._ Grâce à la qualité de la copie, nous pouvons constater que les nuances de bleu de l'encre sont restées bien nettes, et que la délimitation est propre. Je parierai sur une encre BlueWay, une des plus onéreuses du marché, souvent utilisée par une clientèle aisée. La plume doit venir du même fournisseur. Je peux quasiment assurer qu'elle appartenait à Mr Shortt… Les lignes portent clairement l'empreinte d'une écriture féminine, même si le manque d'éducation et de pratique se fait ressentir dans les transverses… Tout porte à croire que notre victime l'a écrite elle-même avant de mourir… »

« Victime ? »

«Nous y reviendrons plus tard. Je pense que nous irons rendre une petite visite à ce Jason lorsque nous en aurons terminé avec l'étrangleuse et nos inconnus… Passons à Moriarty, son enfance… »

John se racla la gorge. Visiblement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lire n'était pas des plus plaisant :

« En ce qui le concerne, j'ai trouvé surtout les rapports des assistantes sociales qui l'ont suivi… Abandonné à l'âge d'un an et quatre mois, il a été hébergé au total par cinq familles d'accueil avant d'être adopté officiellement à l'âge de dix ans par les O'Lawlor. Joe O'Lawlor était policier et sa femme bossait pour un laboratoire de recherche en chimie. A priori rien de suspect chez e… »

« Son enfance ! » Répéta Sherlock avec empressement.

« J'y viens… _Répliqua John non sans jeter un coup d'œil surpris vers son ami_ « J'ai fait une liste récapitulative parce que croyez-moi, c'était fourni… Violences sur animaux, et même sur les autres enfants des familles accueillantes, tentatives de pyromanie, cleptomanie, épisodes colériques… Un rapport de l'assistante sociale en 1987 préconise un internement provisoire suite à un rendez-vous chez un pédopsychiatre… Malheureusement l'assistante sociale ne précise pas de quels troubles mentaux il s'agit car elle renvoie à la lecture d'un certain « bilan médical » mais nous ne l'avons pas… Visiblement il n'a pas été interné, je n'ai rien trouvé là-dessus… »

« Il était trop intelligent pour se laisser enfermer… »

« Et…. Là j'ai retrouvé deux tests de quotient intellectuel pratiqués à l'âge de 7 et 10 ans. Le premier est incroyablement haut mais le deuxième donne un résultat plutôt moyen… »

« Deuxième test pratiqué quelques mois précédant son adoption chez les O'Lawlor… C'est brillant… Il avait compris que pour se détacher du système il lui fallait paraître plus banal… Quel dommage que mes parents m'aient fait subir le test plus tôt, sans nul doute que nos résultats auraient été bien similaires… Peut-être devrais-je tout de même les comparer mais en prenant compte de… »

« Sherlock ? »

« Hum ? »

« Je continue ? »

Sherlock mima une expression faussement indignée et reprit les cent pas. John poursuivit :

« Donc, où en étais-je ? Ah oui, les rapports de l'assistante sociale… Bref, à partir de son adoption chez les O'Lawlor, les écarts entre ses visites au service social se font de plus en plus grands… Pour tout dire, il ne faisait plus qu'une visite par an les trois dernières années… Sa scolarisation est devenue presque banale… « Bon élève », « excellent élève », « brillant »… Si l'on oublie les quelques « tendances agressives » et « élève très réservé »… »

« Mais à contrario, les délits et les « accidents » liés aux bâtiments ont augmenté… Certains faits divers font mention d'un incendie volontaire par un élève inconnu des services de police (donc ça ne peut pas être lui, il devait être fiché vu ses antécédents de pyromanie), et de nombreux combats d'une rare violence… Son nom n'est jamais mentionné, mais ils correspondent aux dates de sa scolarité. »

« Il commençait à faire faire aux autres le sale boulot… » _Conclu le médecin en retournant sa feuille plusieurs fois pour voir s'il n'avait rien oublié_. « Alors ? Veux-tu bien nous dire ce que tu entendais par victime en parlant de… Johanna Campbel ? »

Sherlock s'arrêta entre John et Molly et plaqua deux documents sur la table :

« Deux demandes d'accès aux origines enregistrées au conseil national de l'accès aux origines d'Irlande. Enregistrées en 95 et 96 au nom de James Moriarty O'Lawlor. Inutile de vous préciser que la deuxième a abouti… »

« Deux mois avant qu'elle ne se jette dans le vide … » souffla Molly en observant à nouveau l'écriture au dos de la photo.

Pour contourner le profond sentiment de dégout qui l'envahit, John s'enfonça dans sa chaise, les bras croisés :

«Il s'était déjà fait la main sur quelqu'un autre avant de t'imposer de sauter de ce toit… A 16 ans…»

Sherlock reprit ses tours de table :

« Forcer une personne à mettre fin à ses jours est une manière particulièrement intime chez lui de prendre le dessus. Il ne supportait pas l'éventualité que quelqu'un puisse avoir un ascendant sur lui… Sa mère était une faiblesse dont il devait se débarrasser avant de passer à l'acte et de quitter l'Irlande. La tuer a dû être l'acte le plus libérateur qu'il ai connu… Quant à moi, j'étais son équivalent intellectuel, et je lui ai ôté ce sentiment d'être unique, puissant… Je suis naturellement devenu une source de fascination et d'amusement ce qui explique qu'il ait tenté à deux reprises de me forcer à me donner la mort… Le jeu des pilules pour commencer, voir si j'étais réellement digne d'intérêt…. Puis, ayant enfin trouvé mon point faible en me mettant à l'épreuve sur plusieurs mois, il m'a imposé son épreuve ultime, celle qu'il croyait infaillible… Il ne voulait pas seulement me tuer, il me testait. Etais-je réellement comme lui ? Etais-je un être réellement solitaire où allais-je céder pour de simples êtres humains ? Face à mon refus, il s'est à nouveau retrouvé seul… Il brulait alors de me consumer jusqu'au bout, de voir les barrières de ma volonté céder face à son intelligence… Au point de sacrifier sa propre vie. Sa victoire suprême…»

John et Molly restèrent silencieux devant l'air grave de Sherlock. Pour une fois, il ne semblait pas se délecter de cette relation quasi-fusionnelle qu'il avait vécue avec Moriarty… Il tourna la tête vers eux et croisa le regard de Molly :

« S'il vous avait menacée vous aussi, il aurait obtenu sa victoire. J'aurai sauté de ce toit… _Il inspira avec raideur_ : Je n'aurai pas vécue une vie au prix des vôtres… »

Il se redressa subitement, et poursuivi;

« C'est le genre de faiblesse qu'il n'a pas supporté de retrouver chez moi. Molly, par votre présence et votre aide, vous l'avez donc privé d'un merveilleux sentiment de puissance qui l'aurait fait se sentir plus vivant que jamais… »

« Ca explique le « Je vous en dois une » laissé à deux reprises à l'intention de Molly… _Fit John_. « Tu es certain qu'il n'y a pas de risque que ça soit lui ? »

« Je l'ai vu trois jours de suite en chambre froide, après avoir examiné ses organes un par un… _Répondit précipitamment Molly comme si elle cherchait à se réassurer_. Son cerveau et l'arrière de son crâne était en morceaux… Les probabilités qu'il s'en soit sorti sont soit de zéro, soit elles sont de l'ordre du surnaturel… »

Sherlock se tourna vers John, l'air amusé :

« Cela répond t-il à ta question ? »

« Ma foi… Oui… Mais alors qui aurait de l'intérêt à vouloir du mal à Molly, si ce n'est Moriarty lui-même ? »

A la question de John, Sherlock retrouva tout son aplomb. Un léger sourire apparu au coin de ses lèvres.

« Connaissez-vous le proverbe, si votre problème n'a pas de solution, changez le problème ? »

Molly acquiesça et John répondit:

« Oui je l'ai déjà entendu… Mais je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire là… »

Sherlock se tourna vers Molly :

« Parlez-nous de notre deuxième victime par l'étrangleuse, Cathy Dougherty ? »

Molly s'exécuta :

« Cathy Dougherty, célibataire, employée à Galway comme chercheuse en chimie. Décédée le 10 mai 1996, le même jour que Joe O'Lawlor. Ils ont été retrouvés tous deux au domicile des O'Lawlor. »

Le détective déposa deux nouveaux documents sur les précédents : Deux articles du même journal local.

Molly s'avança et lu à mi-voix :

« Double meurtre à Limerick… Deux corps appartenant à Mr O'Lawlor et Mme Dougherty ont été retrouvés hier soir à 23h14. « Il s'agirait d'un crime passionnel d'après les premiers rapports de police » indique le maire de la ville, Monsieur McKenzie. Cette terrible tragédie aurait un lien avec l'explosion criminelle du laboratoire Sciences et vie Limerick qui a eu lieu ce matin même aux alentours de 5h du matin, mais la police refuse encore de se prononcer officiellement… »

Sherlock pointa du doigt le deuxième article pour que Molly y concentre son attention :

« Drame conjugal : Le double meurtre de Mr O'Lawlor et Mme Dougherty aurait été perpétré par Mme O'Lawlor elle-même, dont le cadavre a été retrouvé dans les décombres du laboratoire sciences et vie Limerick. D'après les preuves retrouvées sur le lieu du crime, les inspecteurs ont déduit que Mme O'Lawlor aurait prémédité son acte à la découverte de la liaison de son mari. Elle se serait alors donné la mort quelques heures plus tard en provoquant l'explosion de son espace de travail. L'enquête se poursuit mais l'on sait d'ores et déjà que le couple laisse derrière lui un enfant de 16 ans, et Mme Dougherty une fillette de 9 ans ».

Sherlock retira les articles de la table :

« Dans la suite de l'enquête, un papier contenant la formule erronée d'une nouvelle molécule dérivée de l'alcool a été retrouvée dans les biens de Mme O'Lawlor. Son nom apparaissait auprès de celui de Mme Dougherty… Autrement dit, les deux femmes avaient déjà travaillé ensemble dans leur jeunesse, puis leurs chemins se sont séparés… Mme O'Lawlor a poursuivi ses recherches pour finalement mettre au point la bonne formule. Moriarty a du tomber un jour sur l'ancien rapport et a pu retrouver notre deuxième victime grâce à son nom… Un ou deux messages falsifié plus tard, et elle se retrouvait à sonner à la porte des O'Lawlor… Il s'est ensuite servi de cette formule pour tuer proprement son père et cette femme, puis, en faisant exploser le laboratoire, a détruit la formule de l'étrangleuse avec leur propriétaire… Un alibi, une suspecte, des preuves qui appuient la culpabilité d'une femme décédée donc incapable de se défendre… On dirait que nous avons à faire au tout premier meurtre organisé de James Moriarty…»

Molly sentit sa gorge se nouer lorsqu'elle demanda :

« Et la petite…. La petite de 9 ans ? »

« Portée disparue le lendemain de son arrivée en centre social, jamais retrouvée»

Le teint de John perdit brusquement de sa couleur :

« Il aurait tué la petite ? »

Sherlock haussa les épaules, le nez à nouveau dissimulé derrière une pile de papier :

« Si l'enfant l'a vu, inutile de débattre de son sort… »

Le silence éloquent qui suivit sa réponse obligea Sherlock à relever les yeux. Face à l'air outré de John et le visage blême de Molly, il se racla la gorge à la recherche d'une réponse plus appropriée :

« Hum… Et bien… Molly, vous pourriez par exemple… appeler Lestrade afin qu'il joigne le commissariat de Limerick… Peut-être la presse s'est-elle uniquement désintéressée du cas… »

Molly acquiesça et s'empressa de rechercher le numéro sur internet. John, quant à lui, se leva douloureusement en se massant le bas du dos et s'approcha de Sherlock, un air approbateur sur le visage :

« Tu progresses, Sherlock… Tu commences à trouver des équivalences socialement convenables à tes conneries en moins de 30 secondes… Franchement, tu progresses… »

« Tu as remarqué ? Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour faire cette acrobatie intellectuelle en permanence… Pas étonnant que la socialisation fasse perdre plus de quatre-vingt pour cent de la partie rationnelle du cerveau… »

« Sherlock… »

« Mais j'envie la chance que vous avez de posséder cette impressionnante intelligence relationnelle… Ne changez rien, vous êtes parfaits !»

John haussa un sourcil sceptique :

« Arrête ça tu veux, c'est trop perturbant venant de toi… »

« Très bien. »

Le téléphone de Sherlock vibra soudain. Il déverrouilla le clavier d'un geste.

 _« Où es-tu ? RDV Baker Street, résultats traçage IP maintenant ! »_

« Mon frère met un point d'exclamation… La nouvelle doit être digne de ce nom… Argua-t-il d'un ton moqueur. Bien, emballons le fruit de nos recherches dans ce porte-document. »

« Et l'histoire du proverbe ? »

« Nous verrons ma théorie à Baker Steet, de toute façon je vais devoir réexpliquer tout cela à mon frère, alors autant gagner du temps… »

…

..

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce… . »

Le taxi qui les raccompagnait chez eux arrêta sa course à quelques mètres de la porte du 221B Baker Street.

John chercha le mot le plus adéquat et le moins grossier pour terminer sa phrase : « Bordel ? » Finit-il enfin par dire, les yeux rivés sur le trottoir.

« Hey, j'ai pas pour habitude de faire ça à un client, mais je veux pas rentrer là-dedans… » fit le chauffeur.

En réalité, la question de la volonté ne se posait pas, car le taxi ne pouvait tout simplement pas traverser la nuée de journalistes qui se tenait au pied de l'appartement. Parmi la cinquantaine de personnes qui entouraient la porte, une vingtaine arboraient de grandes pancartes.

« Euh… Sherlock ? Tu as une idée de ce qui se passe ? »

Sherlock se pencha pour y voir davantage.

« Absolument aucune. »

Malgré le fait de savoir que la traversée d'un groupe de journalistes avides d'informations restait une épreuve dans danger, Molly ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une vague d'appréhension devant la foule manifestement révoltée qui clôturait l'accès de l'appartement.

Une des femmes de l'assemblée à la vision aiguisée pointa sur eux un doigt délateur, puis, suivie de la foule, se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le taxi.

« Avez-vous déjà pris un bain de foule, Molly ? » Fit Sherlock juste devant elle en décrochant sa ceinture.

« Non jamais… »

« Celui-ci risque d'être déplaisant. Restez près de moi et surtout ne vous déversez pas en réponses longues… »

« On dirait qu'il y a des féministes… » Ajouta John en plissant les yeux pour y voir de plus près…

« Extrêmement déplaisant donc. »

D'un même mouvement, ils sortirent tous les trois du taxi, aussitôt rejoints par les premières arrivées.

Une des femmes armée d'une caméra lança les hostilités en s'adressant directement à Sherlock :

« Mr Holmes, comment concevez-vous la place de la femme dans la société ? »

Une deuxième puis une troisième se ruèrent sur eux :

« Combien de femmes avez-vous eu dans votre vie ? »

« Ne craignez-vous pas que votre comportement ne défavorise votre popularité ? »

« Vous n'avez pas honte ? »

En à peine cinq secondes, Molly se retrouva encerclée de femmes (et de quelques hommes), prêts à dégainer leur calepin au moindre mouvement de bouche, au moindre signe indiquant qu'elle approuvait ou non ce que pourrait répondre Sherlock. Mettre un pied devant l'autre se révéla bientôt impossible, et elle ne put que se résigner à secouer la tête aux quelques bribes de questions qu'elle pouvait discerner parmi le brouhaha. Alors qu'elle commençait à se dire qu'elle resterai certainement bloquée sur place pour le reste de l'après-midi, une main ferme enserra son poignet. Le bras qui venait de la saisir dégagea un passage salvateur dans la foule, et Molly s'y engouffra pour finir aux côtés de Sherlock. Il passa un bras autour de son épaule puis, tout en la maintenant fermement, s'élança sans prendre garde aux pieds qui se trouvaient sur leur route. Par miracle, la voie se dégagea presque d'elle-même et Molly put relever la tête. A peine sentit-elle la main de Sherlock déposer un objet froid et métallique entre ses doigts qu'elle se trouvait déjà devant la porte.

Dans le mouvement de stress, Molly mis plusieurs secondes à trouver la bonne clef, et Sherlock du subir les questions qui fusaient de plus belle :

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Dites-nous qui est cette jeune femme ? »

« Madame, n'avez-vous pas peur de sortir avec le grand détective après ce qu'il a fait subir à Mme Hawkins ? »

Enfin, elle enfonça la bonne clef dans la serrure, et Sherlock s'engouffra avec elle, bientôt suivi de John qui referma derrière lui. Le bourdonnement de voix était maintenant étouffé par la porte, et les trois compagnons soufflèrent de soulagement.

John fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits :

« Mais qu'est ce qui leur prend ? A la limite que l'on nous harcèle de questions pour les meurtres pourquoi pas, mais là… »

« Il y avait bien quelques journalistes présents pour les meurtres, mais il étaient ensevelis sous la horde de harpie qui grouille juste derrière… »

Molly observa Sherlock jusqu'à ce qu'il la remarque.

« Merci de m'avoir tirée d'affaire… »

« Ne me remerciez pas trop vite… Le fait que je vous aide n'aura fait que d'aiguiser leur appétit pour le scandale… »

« Ça ne me dérange pas… Il y a de pires ragots que celui de tomber entre les griffes du séduisant Mr Holmes… »

« Certainement… »

Un petit silence gêné s'installa, et une nouvelle fois, ce fut John qui dénoua la situation.

« Et si on montait ? »

« Volontiers… » Répondit Molly en le suivant dans les marches. « En tout cas, il va falloir que vous m'appreniez cette façon que vous avez de leur faire craindre pour leurs pieds… »

« Des années de pratique sont nécessaires pour effectuer cette prouesse technique. » Ironisa Sherlock derrière elle.

« Je n'ai pas peur d'apprendre… D'autant que je risque fort d'en avoir besoin… »

En entrant dans l'appartement, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Mme Hudson, un plateau de gâteaux à la main. Elle arborait un air étonnement suspect.

« J'ai bien essayé de les faire partir, mais je crois que je n'ai fait qu'en attirer d'autres… »

« Vous savez d'où vient cette agitation ? » demanda John en désignant vaguement la fenêtre de la main.

« Ho… Euh… Je pense que ça doit être lié au livre qui vient de sortir… »

« Quel livre ? » demandèrent John et Sherlock d'une même voix.

« Ce livre. »

Une main détenant l'ouvrage dépassa de la cuisine, et ce ne fut autre qu' Ayden qui en sortit, un biscuit dans l'autre main.

« Mes nuits torrides à Baker Street : Entre passion et trahison, Janine Hawkins... Un titre racoleur, un contenu plutôt osé. Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez fait mais je vous annonce officiellement que vous n'avez plus de vie privée… » fit le hacker en tendant le livre au détective.

« Où est Mycroft ? »

« Il n'est pas venu, comme vous pouvez le constater…»

« Qu'est-ce que ce livre fait chez moi ? » Asséna le détective en jetant un coup d'œil méfiant en direction de Mme Hudson.

« Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? _Puis, sentant l'attention de la pièce braquée sur elle_ : Bon très bien oui c'est moi qui l'ai apporté… En allant faire mes courses ce matin, je suis tombée dessus… Je l'ai tout de suite acheté, je voulais savoir ce que ça racontait… Devant la mine sombre de son locataire elle s'empressa d'ajouter : Pour vous informer bien sûr… »

« Bien sûr… » Répéta Holmes avec amertume en feuilletant quelques pages entre ses mains.

Mme Hudson apporta un verre à Ayden qui s'était installé dans un des fauteuils :

« C'est osé tout de même… » Ajouta-t-elle discrètement avec un sourire mutin.

Sherlock referma le livre dans un claquement sonore, le lança en direction de John et se dirigea vers le mur du fond de l'appartement. Il poussa du bras le fouillis qui se trouvait devant lui et sortit une boite de punaises d'un tiroir. John balaya du regard quelques lignes d'une page ouverte au hasard, ses yeux s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure de sa lecture :

« Tu vas définitivement passer pour le plus sale type de la planète… Je comprends pourquoi il y a autant de monde en bas… »

« C'est de bonne guerre… » Répondit distraitement le détective, occupé à accrocher divers documents et mots clefs de façon organisée sur le mur.

« De bonne guerre ? Ça va faire plusieurs mois ! Ce n'est plus une guerre, c'est du harcèlement… Quelques articles, passent encore, mais là il s'agit d'un livre…»

« Un torchon médiatique qui sera vite oublié… _Sherlock se fraya un chemin dans la pièce pour se saisir du porte document et d'une paire de ciseaux_. La prochaine fois que je te parle d'exploiter un lien avec une femme, frappe moi au visage… Mais pour le moment, ce livre est le cadet de nos soucis… »

John déposa le livre près de l'ordinateur et alla s'installer dans son fauteuil. Molly, qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'ici, se rapprocha du livre pour lire le résumé :

 _« Dans ce récit biographique, l'intimité et les sombres secrets du détective le plus célèbre d'Angleterre sont dévoilés au grand jour. Janine Hawkins , la seule femme qui eut réussi à toucher le cœur de Sherlock Holmes accepte de témoigner sur sa vie tumultueuse auprès de lui, jusqu'au moment fatidique de leur rupture… »_

Molly glissa un doigt au hasard entre les pages et ouvrit le livre :

 _« Pour tout avouer, au début je n'étais pas partante, car j'ai besoin de connaitre la personne avant de me lancer, mais il a tellement insisté que j'ai fini par céder… » « Lorsque l'on s'est séparés il m'a murmuré qu'il m'aimait… »_ Puis quelques pages plus loin : _« Il se douchait une fois par jour, voir deux si nous faisions l'amour… »_

N'en supportant pas davantage, Molly ferma le livre d'un geste sec et leva les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de visualiser la scène, et elle eut bien du mal à réprimer l'affliction qui l'envahit. Même si sa raison lui assurait que c'était un tissu de mensonges crée par une femme blessée et orgueilleuse, elle savait pertinemment que Sherlock aurait été capable de simuler toute une relation. De toute évidence, même sans le récit de Janine, elle s'était douté qu'il avait déjà vécu une liaison plus charnelle quand il avait reconnu le corps décapité et nu d'une femme à ses mensurations. Molly se rappelai la détresse avec laquelle il avait quitté le laboratoire ce jour-là… Il s'était forcément attaché à elle… La jeune pathologiste s'était surprise à se demander, le soir même, quels efforts cette femme avaient dû déployer pour faire céder les barrières infranchissables de Sherlock… Elle n'était pas allée jusqu'à l'envier, elle, la pauvre femme à la tête écrasée, mais cela lui avait permis de démystifier ce détective asexué dont les journaux faisaient tant étalage : Oui, Sherlock Holmes pouvait être attiré par une femme. Elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence et accepter le fait qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas. La confiance qu'elle avait eue jusqu'ici sur sa capacité à séduire et à être attrayante pour un homme en avait pris un coup, mais comme à son habitude, Molly s'était relevée. De sa relation avec son père, aimant et fier de sa fille, elle s'était construit une source intarissable d'estime de soi.

Néanmoins, malgré la relation qu'elle avait depuis entretenue avec Tom, lire ces quelques lignes avait ravivé ce doute en elle, et elle s'efforça de sourire lorsque Madame Hudson lui apporta une assiette de gâteaux. Elle en vit un au chocolat et l'attrapa vivement. Son esprit réclamait une source d'apaisement, et une bonne dose de cacao ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

« Tout va bien ? » Fit une voix masculine derrière elle.

C'était Ayden. Molly déglutit sa bouchée avec empressement :

« Oui... Oui bien sûr… Ce ne sont que des histoires de toute manière… »

Ayden ne sembla pas comprendre sa réponse. Molly plissa ses lèvres d'un air désolé…

« De quoi vous parliez au juste ? »

Ayden fit un geste vers son propre front tout en regardant celui de Molly :

« De ça… D'hier… »

« Oh ! Ça ? Tout va bien… Quelques bleus mais rien de grave… »

« Tant mieux… J'aurai dû m'inquiéter plus tôt en ne vous voyant pas revenir… »

« Merci, mais c'est inutile de vous en vouloir… J'ai simplement perdu mon job d'agent secret… Ma carrière est rudement compromise… »

A sa grande surprise, sa réponse fit rire Ayden. Il attrapa un biscuit et lui adressa un sourire agréable. Maintenant qu'elle pouvait le voir à la lumière du jour, elle constata avec étonnement que ses yeux étaient verts… C'était la première fois qu'elle retrouvait chez un inconnu la même nuance dorée que ceux de son père.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Non rien… »

Alors qu'elle venait d'éluder leur conversation par un sourire poli, elle croisa furtivement le regard de Sherlock qui se détourna rapidement pour reprendre ce qu'il était en train de faire. Molly décida de s'approcher pour observer de plus près le mur presque intégralement recouvert.

« Sérieusement, tu devrai aller voir Janine… » Fit la voix de John à leur gauche.

Sherlock ne sembla pas l'entendre tant il était absorbé dans l'élaboration de son tableau qui résumait l'affaire. Un ensemble de mots clefs reliés entre eux par des fils de couleurs côtoyait une carte annotée ainsi que quelques photos. Les documents qu'ils avaient photocopiés à l'ambassade d'Irlande avaient été soigneusement découpés pour mettre en avant les liens de cause à effet…

« Le moindre de tes déplacements sera surveillé tant qu'elle n'apaisera pas les choses… » Persista John face à l'absence de réaction du détective.

« Oh pour ça je peux régler le problème… _Fit Ayden en montrant son téléphone du doigt_. Une fausse alerte de votre présence à quelques kilomètres d'ici et nous les verrons détaler aussi vite que des sprinters de haut niveau... Personnellement je règlerai plutôt le problème de la réputation… »

« Je n'ai que faire d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise réputation à propos des femmes… _Lâcha finalement Holmes en parcourant des yeux son œuvre._ Quoique la mauvaise est plus utile. Elle calmera les ardeurs de certaines fanatiques… »

Au dernier mot de sa phrase, il punaisa énergiquement la photo de Johanna Campbell puis se retourna en claquant des mains :

« Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer… »

La phrase de John avait déclenché une nouvelle conversation autour d'un passage du livre entre Mme Hudson, Ayden et le médecin. Sherlock leva les yeux au plafond, profondément irrité :

« Bonté divine, j'ai l'impression de réclamer l'attention d'un groupe d'adolescentes en pleine poussée hormonale… Mme Hudson, la prochaine fois que vous voudrez nous faire part de vos découvertes littéraires, je vous prie de vous abstenir. »

Mme Hudson, la mine piteuse, se leva pour quitter la pièce en récupérant le livre au passage.

La séance put enfin commencer, et Sherlock résuma le fruit de leurs recherches ainsi que leurs découvertes sur le lieu du crime afin qu'Ayden soit au courant des dernières nouvelles. Molly informa Sherlock et John que Lestrade allait entrer en contact avec le commissariat de Limerick très prochainement. Ayden se leva ensuite pour présenter le résultat de ses recherches sur l'origine de la diffusion de la vidéo :

« Notre suspect s'est servi de quatre ordinateurs, tous les quatre programmés pour lui faciliter l'accès aux serveurs… J'ai noté ici les quatre zones géographiques d'où venaient les signaux. Malheureusement je n'ai obtenu aucune adresse précise, ce genre de manipulation laisse peu de traces. Le type qui a organisé ça est un pro. »

« Quatre adresses IP... Si l'on ajoute l'homme du gala aux trois inconnus, nous avons nos quatre morts… _Fit Sherlock en entourant les zones sur sa carte_. Coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences, alors pourquoi commencerais je maintenant ? »

« Alors pourquoi sont-ils morts différemment ? » Lança John en reposant sa tasse de café sur la table basse. « Les trois autres sont morts quelques heures après le premier et pas du tout de la même manière… »

Sherlock mis ses mains l'une contre l'autre et ferma les yeux.

« Avant de se jeter de l'étage, notre première victime a parlé de Moriarty comme s'il était en vie. Il semblait persuadé avoir eu affaire à lui. Ma première hypothèse est que contrairement à lui, nos trois autres victimes ont eu un contact direct avec le commanditaire.

Deuxième hypothèse : Le message laissé à l'attention de Molly montrait clairement que nous étions attendus sur la scène de crime, mais je ne pense pas que notre suspect s'attendait à nous trouver là-bas avant le meurtre, preuve en est de cette mercenaire qu'il a réussi à abattre… Peut-être que la mort qui lui était réservée initialement était la même que celle des trois autres… J'ai retrouvé deux scalpels et quelques lames effilées dans les effets personnels de notre pseudo-hôtesse d'accueil. Mais cette théorie n'annule pas la première, car il était tout de même prévu qu'il décède en premier. »

« En apprenant la mort de Victor, cela aurait créé un mouvement de panique chez ses complices… Cela explique que l'heure de leur décès soit si proche de la sienne. » Fit John en hochant la tête d'un air entendu.

« Quel que soit la motivation de notre homme, _fit Sherlock pour conclure_ , nous savons que la mort due au syndrome de l'étrangleuse est relativement rapide, mais elle laisse toutefois le temps nécessaire pour torturer une personne avant qu'il ne rende l'âme… Avec la promesse d'un antidote, le plus récalcitrant des hommes serait lui-même tenté d'avouer ses crimes… Avant de se débarrasser d'eux, il voulait obtenir une information, une seule… »

John, Molly et Ayden attendirent en silence la déduction du détective. Sherlock se leva, attrapa le col de sa veste déposée sur le fauteuil comme s'il s'agissait d'une personne et pris un air froid et menaçant :

« _Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre est au courant_ ? »

La voix de Molly brisa l'ambiance angoissante de la scène :

« Donc il nous faut absolument découvrir l'identité des corps de ce matin. »

« Exact. _Fit Sherlock en lui adressant un sourire satisfait_. Leur identité nous apportera de précieuses informations sur notre imitateur. Les indications géographiques de Dylan…»

« Ayden… »

« Si vous voulez… Sont des indices non négligeables à prendre en compte dans l'identification… Molly, nous nous rendrons à la morgue dans deux heures…»

« Deux heures ? _S'étonna la jeune femme_. Pourquoi pas maintenant ? »

Sherlock semblait attendre qu'elle lui pose cette question, car il répondit presque instantanément :

« Sachez que j'apprécie grandement cette impatience dont vous faite preuve ainsi que votre vivacité d'esprit, mais pour le moment, je dois me rendre dans mon palais mental quelques minutes … »

Molly n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'était un palais mental que John s'interposait entre elle et lui :

« Attends deux minutes, à l'ambassade d'Irlande tu as parlé d'un proverbe qui concernait les motivations de l'imitateur… Si votre problème n'a pas de solutions… »

« Alors changez le problème… Oui en effet. _Acquiesça Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils d'un air impatient_. Tu veux vraiment que je t'en parle maintenant ? »

« Oui ! »

« Je pensais que tu aurais eu le temps d'y réfléchir… _Sherlock se réinstalla lourdement dans son fauteuil_ …Tu m'as demandé qui aurait de l'intérêt à vouloir du mal à Molly, si ce n'est Moriarty ? Maintenant que nous savons qu'aucun de ses proches n'est vivant, nous pouvons exclure la théorie de la vengeance pure et simple… Il reste donc la possibilité d'une ou plusieurs personnes ayant travaillé pour ou avec lui qui n'auraient pas été touchées par le démantèlement de son réseau… La question n'est donc pas « Qui veut du mal à Molly » mais plutôt « A qui profiterait le plus le retour de Moriarty » ? »

John afficha une moue sceptique :

« Tu m'as déjà renvoyé quelques-unes de mes théories en pleine figure pour bien moins que ça… Ce que tu viens de me décrire n'écarte pas complètement la menace que Molly encourt… »

Sherlock fit un geste agacé :

« Bien sûr que non… Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'au lieu de s'appuyer sur une motivation criminelle purement émotionnelle, nous devons prendre en compte qu'il s'agit pour une grande partie d'un intérêt financier et/ou sécuritaire… Notre homme doit se servir de l'image de Moriarty pour obtenir quelque chose ou se protéger…»

Ayden, qui avait gardé une oreille attentive sur leur discussion décida d'intervenir :

« Ecoutez, je suis d'accord avec vous concernant un ancien employé, mais ça ressemble drôlement à une vengeance personnelle votre truc. Un mec qui se décarcasse pour vous faire revenir d'un vol en ameutant tout Londres… Tout en laissant une faille pour vous permettre de pister le type du gala afin que l'on trouve les autres adresses IP… Et maintenant il refroidit trois mecs avec un goût pour la théâtralité qui laisse à désirer… Sans parler des messages suspects que vous êtes le seul à avoir l'air de saisir… Cet homme a soif de sang… Quand j'ai pisté les adresses IP, j'avais l'impression d'être le petit poucet cherchant ses miettes de pain. Le trajet était déjà tracé… C'était discret, pointu, mais tout était là, comme posé sur le sol à attendre que je les trouve… S'il avait vraiment un intérêt uniquement financier et sécuritaire, il ne déploierai pas autant d'énergie à la menacer… »

John acquiesça vivement, ce qui l'incita à continuer face à l'air sceptique du détective

« Écoutez, je sais de quoi je parle quand je vous dis qu'il s'agit d'une volonté de tuer… Je… J'ai mené une vendetta durant deux ans contre un homme à la tête d'un réseau criminel …»

Molly, qui avait noté une certaine animosité de la part de Sherlock à chaque intervention du hacker et ce, depuis leur rencontre, ne put que confirmer son impression lorsqu'il lui lança avec dédain :

« Hacker hors la loi, et spécialiste de la vengeance fomentée. Je comprends pourquoi mon frère s'intéresse à votre cas… »

« Ce que j'essaie de vous dire, c'est que ça s'est mal fini. Très mal fini. En voulant venger la mort de ma nièce, j'ai fini par la semer derrière moi. J'ai délaissé certains détails qui me semblaient insignifiants, et à cause de cela une amie est morte… »

En temps ordinaire, Sherlock aurait tout simplement fait taire Ayden avec une argumentation technique et une remarque désobligeante, mais quelque chose d'autre semblait se jouer entre eux. Le ton calme et pondéré de Sherlock dénotait clairement avec l'expression agressive qui luisait dans ses yeux :

« Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais. »

« Malgré tout le respect que je ne vous dois pas… Je ne pense pas… »

« Combien mon frère vous paie-t-il pour me surveiller ? » Lâcha finalement Sherlock d'un air désinvolte.

La question sembla prendre le hacker de court. Il entrouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussitôt sans bruit. Sherlock se leva du fauteuil et le scruta des pieds à la tête.

« Je sais que vous nous suivez depuis que nous avons pris le taxi en direction des lieux du crime. Vous nous avez également suivi à l'ambassade d'Irlande, en témoigne les traces d'argile séchée sur vos chaussures et la ligne de peinture sur la manche gauche de votre veste. La face nord de l'ambassade était en travaux, et la peinture de la porte d'entrée encore fraîche. L'ordinateur des archives a mis un temps étonnamment long à charger les premiers résultats, mais pas les suivants. Je suis certain que vous voyez où je veux en venir donc je vous épargnerai une déduction inutile. »

Molly et John observèrent Ayden. Il ne fit même pas semblant de le nier. Il acquiesça finalement mais sans perdre contenance :

« Oui c'est le cas. On m'a demandé de vous surveiller mais… »

« Je me demande si mon frère vous donne également une prime pour me dire ce que je dois faire, ou est-ce seulement un trait de caractère chez vous ? »

John s'apprêtait à reprendre Sherlock mais Ayden fit un geste apaisant de la main.

« Laissez ce n'est rien… _Puis, se tournant vers Sherlock :_ Vous savez quoi, même si vous êtes un vieux con, je vais vous faire un conseil d'ami et pour ça je ne suis pas payé: Veillez juste sur elle, ou vous vous en mordrez longtemps les doigts … Personnellement, j'en ai rien à carrer, je fais juste mon job. Faites ce que vous voulez !»

Ayden eut un dernier regard avenant pour Molly et John puis tourna les talons pour quitter la pièce. Molly hésita un instant puis décida de le suivre. Peut-être n'avait-il pas été honnête sur ses véritables fonctions, mais son inquiétude et son envie de prévenir Sherlock avaient été sincères. Molly l'avait compris lorsqu'il avait évoqué son amie décédée. De plus, quoique Sherlock puisse en penser, ils auraient besoin de lui et de ses compétences. Cette enquête devenait trop sinueuse pour s'offrir le luxe de choisir ses alliés. Elle le rattrapa au coin de la rue, légèrement essoufflée. Entendant ses bruits de pas sur le trottoir, Ayden fit volte-face :

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Réalisant l'âpreté de son ton, il se reprit :

« Pourquoi me suivez-vous ? »

Molly haussa les épaules :

« J'ignore si ce que je fais est une bonne idée mais… Je veux que vous restiez avec nous… Pour l'enquête… Je… Nous aurons besoin de toute l'aide possible que nous pourrons avoir… Moriarty était quelqu'un de vraiment dangereux… Et dérangé… Grâce à vos compétences je suis certaine que vous nous aiderez à coincer celui qui est derrière tout ça…»

Ayden l'observa attentivement puis reprit sa marche. Molly le suivit :

« Ecoutez-moi ! Nous avons besoin de votre aide ! Vous ne pouvez pas partir maintenant… »

Ayden lui fit à nouveau face, le sourcil levé en signe de défi : Molly tenta le tout pour le tout :

« Que dira son frère en apprenant que vous êtes parti ? Si vous m'obligez à le faire je trouverai un moyen de le contacter et… »

Le jeune homme secoua négativement de la tête, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

« Quoi ? » demanda Molly

« Rien… Vous me faites penser à quelqu'un… La femme dont je parlais tout à l'heure…Une amie que j'ai eu la chance de connaitre... Vous avez la même détermination…»

« Alors vous ne partez pas ? »

« J'ai peur que vous vous soyez méprise sur mes intentions. Je comptais seulement aller au Starbuck café du coin de la rue pour m'aérer l'esprit… »

Molly se sentit soulagée malgré l'embarras de s'être emportée de la sorte.

« Oh pardon, je suis désolée… J'ai vraiment cru que vous comptiez partir pour de bon… »

« Je ne partirai pas. Pas en ayant vu l'état des cadavres ce matin et en apprenant l'histoire de ce Moriarty… »

« Vous parlez comme si vous aviez le choix d'être ici… »

« Je l'ai. »

Molly ne put dissimuler sa surprise

« Qu'est-ce que vous imaginiez ? »

« Non, rien… »

Molly savait qu'en répondant ce qu'elle avait en tête elle serait surement insultante, mais l'air amusé d'Ayden acheva de la convaincre de jouer cartes sur table :

« Et bien… Vous avez l'air d'être… Habitué aux situations dangereuses… Tout à l'heure vous parliez d'organisation criminelle… Votre façon d'être, votre habilité aux armes à feu… Sans parler du piratage internet qui n'est pas légal… Enfin bref… La seule chose qui pouvait vous unir aux services secrets ne pouvait être qu'une sorte de contrat… Peut-être en échange de votre liberté… »

Ayden acquiesça.

« Votre déduction est excellente… C'est exactement ce qui s'est passé… J'ai été confronté aux services secrets britanniques lorsque cet homme, Mycroft a découvert mon identité. Il m'a proposé un marché en échange de la liberté de poursuivre mes… activités… »

« Je ne comprends pas… Vous avez dit que vous avez le choix…»

« Et comme je l'ai affirmé, je l'ai. Je peux quitter Londres dans la minute et disparaitre comme bon me semble… Si je souhaitai vraiment semer ses services, il ne me faudrait que peu de préparation. J'ai seulement fait une petite erreur ce jour-là que je ne referai plus. »

Molly hocha subrepticement de la tête. Savoir qu'elle était seule dans la rue aux côtés d'un hors la loi n'était pas pour la rassurer… Elle avait noté sa façon mystérieuse de mentionner ses « activités… ». Ayden sembla apercevoir son trouble car il ajouta :

« Aux Etats-Unis, on m'appelle « le Justicier ». Ou « Le Renard ». Je me sers des technologies pour dénoncer des organisations criminelles, voire de les démanteler s'il le faut. Je travaille seul et je n'ai pas peur d'utiliser la manière forte. Ma seule limite est ce que l'on appelle le bien et le mal. Je protège les citoyens, souvent au détriment de l'état, qui trouve parfois son compte à soutenir des truands ou des systèmes qui portent atteinte à leur liberté. Mes actes ne plaisent pas forcément à tout le monde, et particulièrement pas aux autorités. »

Molly garda le silence plusieurs secondes, stupéfaite par la révélation de son interlocuteur. Il fit un signe de la main pour lui proposer de reprendre leur marche. Elle acquiesça discrètement et fit quelques pas à ses côtés. Finalement, ses épaules se détendirent et la jeune femme retrouva son air avenant. Avec le récit d'Ayden, Molly avait enfin trouvé du sens à la discussion animée qu'il avait eu avec Sherlock et dans son attitude qu'elle avait trouvé parfois étrange. Elle comprenait maintenant la motivation qu'il avait de mener cette enquête à bien. Savoir qu'ils possédaient un allié motivé et compétent lui apporta un peu de réconfort face au stress et à l'angoisse de ces dernières heures.

« Ce Moriarty, que vous a-t-il fait au juste ? Je me suis renseigné bien entendu mais ça a l'air de vous toucher personnellement…»

« A moi, il n'a rien fait. Il s'est juste servi de moi pour approcher Sherlock… C'est à lui qu'il s'en est pris. Il l'a atteint, réellement. Il a détruit sa réputation. Sherlock a dû disparaitre pendant deux ans… Enfin… C'est une longue histoire….»

« Ça vous dirai de me raconter ca au calme autour d'un café ? Enfin, si vous ne voulez pas parler de ça, j'accepterai n'importe quel sujet de conversation…»

Sa demande la laissa songeuse quelques instants. Dans sa vie de tous les jours, Molly ne refusait que rarement les invitations qu'on lui soumettait, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un restaurant ou d'un café. Mais cette fois, sa sécurité était en jeu… Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, comme pour calculer la distance qui la séparait de l'appartement… Finalement, elle décida d'accepter.

« Ca me parait raisonnable… »

Ils passèrent une bonne demi-heure ensemble à discuter de sujets aussi légers que la pluie et le beau temps. Molly se surprit à oublier les cadavres, les énigmes et la menace qui pesait sur elle le temps d'une discussion innocente et enjouée, et le temps défila à une vitesse inouïe. Une fois leurs tasses vidées, ils décidèrent de quitter le café. Ayden raccompagna Molly au pied de l'appartement mais ne la suivit pas dans le sas d'entrée.

« Vous ne montez pas ? »

« Je dois aller vérifier deux trois trucs à propos des appels anonymes. Je serai de retour en début de soirée. »

« Très bien… _Fit Molly en essuyant ses pieds sur le paillasson_. Merci pour le café… Et encore désolée pour tout à l'heure, je suis assez maladroite… »

« Ce n'est rien… »

Molly attendit qu'Ayden descende les trois marches du perron en signe de départ mais il n'en fit rien. Son visage pris soudain l'expression typique de la gêne qui précédait une question embarrassante. La jeune femme savait pertinemment ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander…

« Je me disais… C'est incroyablement banal et prévisible mais… Je ne serai pas contre le fait de vous revoir… En dehors de l'enquête bien sûr… Si ça vous tente, nous pourrions aller diner ensemble dans les prochains jours… »

Molly avait bien sentit qu'elle lui plaisait lors de leur discussion au café. Elle avait apprécié ce moment passé en sa compagnie, certes. Le regard bienveillant et franc qu'il lui adressait à chacun de leurs échanges lui donnait l'intime conviction que c'était un homme bien. Néanmoins elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir diner avec lui. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à s'investir de nouveau après le cuisant échec de sa relation avec Tom.

Sa première intention fut celle de refuser, mais son propre ultimatum lui revint en mémoire. Elle s'était juré d'être au clair vis-à-vis de sa propre détermination de passer définitivement à autre chose d'ici la fin de l'enquête. Accepter de se laisser porter par une nouvelle rencontre était clairement l'occasion de faire un premier pas positif dans sa résolution.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour accepter, la conscience de Molly la stoppa net : Elle devait refuser. Accepter pour cette unique raison reviendrait à se servir de lui, et de cela, elle en était tout bonnement incapable.

Devant sa réponse qui mettait trop de temps à venir pour être franche, Ayden fit une moue rassurante et descendit la première marche :

« Vous avez raison, ce n'est pas le moment… »

Molly fut soulagée par l'idée qu'il se faisait de son refus. Elle y trouva une opportunité de refuser poliment :

« Tout ça me préoccupe un peu trop c'est vrai… J'ai apprécié passer ce moment avec vous mais pour le moment je dois refuser… Je suis désolée… »

« Je comprends, ne vous en faites pas… »

Après un dernier échange de regards, il s'éloigna tranquillement et Molly pu enfin refermer la porte. Elle regrettait déjà son choix mais c'était clairement mieux ainsi. Ses jambes lui rappelèrent l'état de fatigue dans lequel elle se trouvait lorsqu'elle monta les marches, et un bâillement incontrôlable s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Elle croisa Mme Hudson dans l'escalier.

« Oh Molly vous êtes là, avez-vu vu Sherlock par hasard ? »

« Non, je pensais le trouver en haut… »

« Et bien non… Je ne l'ai pas entendu partir avec John, mais il a tout de même dû quitter l'appartement… »

La jeune femme acquiesça et reprit sa lente ascension. Arrivée dans le salon, elle retira son écharpe. Une odeur nauséabonde lui vint brusquement aux narines, et il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour la reconnaitre tant elle était familière au quotidien de son emploi : Son écharpe était imprégnée d'une odeur de cadavre. Elle tira le bas de son pull au niveau de son nez : Idem. Elle représentait la parfaite illustration vivante de l'expression _sentir la mort._

« Heureusement qu'Ayden n'a pas le nez fin »… Songea-t-elle. La probabilité qu'il l'ai remarqué mais n'en ai rien dit était aussi présente, mais elle préféra l'ignorer.

Profitant de l'absence de Sherlock et de John, Molly décida d'aller prendre une douche. Elle attrapa ce qu'il lui fallait pour se changer dans la chambre de John puis s'enferma à double tour dans la salle de bain. Elle retira son pull et son débardeur, réveillant par la même occasion les douleurs de ses ecchymoses. Elle laissa tomber son pantalon et fit une pile bien compacte pour pouvoir les emmener plus facilement au lavage. En passant devant le miroir, elle glissa son doigt le long de l'éraflure de son front puis libéra ses cheveux de l'élastique qui les maintenaient captifs.

Alors qu'elle écartait le rideau pour ouvrir le robinet, elle laissa échapper un cri strident en découvrant Sherlock, entièrement vêtu et endormi dans la baignoire vide. Prise par l'effet de surprise elle s'élança en arrière, mais ses pieds se prirent dans le tapis de bain. Elle faillit tomber à la renverse, mais le lavabo croisa par miracle le trajet de son bras et elle put se rattraper tant bien que mal. Sherlock ouvrit les yeux et se pencha par-dessus le bord de la baignoire, un doigt placé sur ses lèvres.

« Shhhhht… Elle va vous entendre !»

« Qu… Qui va vous… Quoi… ? »

Encore engourdie par le choc, Molly dévisagea Sherlock. Il jeta un œil méfiant en direction de la porte puis reporta son attention sur elle. La jeune femme retrouva sa capacité de mouvement et attrapa rapidement une serviette pour s'enrouler dedans, les joues en feu.

Soudain, quelqu'un se mit à tambouriner derrière la porte :

« Molly ! Molly ? Tout va bien ma chère ? »

Sherlock pointa la porte de sa main avec une moue exaspérée signifiant un « voilààààà » silencieux.

« Tout va bien ma chère ? Je vous ai entendu crier ! » Héla la voix de Mme Hudson

Molly ouvrit la bouche pour la rassurer mais, à sa grande stupeur, ce fut Sherlock qui répondit :

« Laissez-nous Mme Hudson, c'est affreusement gênant ! » s'écria-t-il en s'extirpant de la baignoire.

Malgré le panneau en bois qui les séparait, Molly imaginait parfaitement la tête de la propriétaire des lieux face à ce qu'elle devait avoir en tête . Sa voix se mit à frôler les aigus sous l'effet de la gêne :

« Oh mon dieu… Je… Je suis désolée… Vous m'aviez dit d'être vigilante et…. Je l'ai entendue crier… »

Molly s'élança vers la porte mais Sherlock s'interposa, un doigt levé pour lui intimer de se taire.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous f… »

« Shtttt…. _Il posa rapidement une main sur ses lèvres, puis, élevant la voix_ : « Maintenant je vous demande de bien vouloir partir, je sais que vous êtes encore là… »

La pauvre Mme Hudson se confondit en excuses incompréhensibles et s'éloigna. Sherlock se pencha sur la porte et y colla une oreille pour l'écouter partir.

La voix de Molly résonna faiblement, étouffée par la main de Sherlock :

« Mâame Houbsooom… »

Sherlock appuya davantage sa main sur la bouche de Molly :

« Shtttttt…. »

Les bruits de pas diminuèrent progressivement dans l'escalier et finirent enfin par laisser place au silence. Sherlock détourna enfin son attention de la porte et fit face à Molly. Mme Hudson était à présent hors de portée mais il resta toutefois là, immobile, à parcourir du regard le visage de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle vit ses yeux bleus glisser sur la main encore plaquée sur sa bouche, ses lèvres reprirent brusquement vie sous les doigts du détective. Le contact de sa peau la fit frissonner lorsqu'il baissa le bras pour libérer ses lèvres. Malgré ses nombreuses interrogations et son envie fulgurante de bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle était outrée par ce qu'il venait de faire, toute son indignation et son incompréhension s'évapora comme neige au soleil.

Le visage de Sherlock changea furtivement d'expression. Ce fut bref, et elle n'aurait su dire s'il fut égaré ou tout simplement en proie à une intense réflexion. Son assurance revint rapidement, et sa voix trancha le silence :

« Vous avais-je déjà vue les cheveux détachés ? »

Se croyant incapable d'émettre le moindre son tant sa gorge était étroitement serrée, Molly eut l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre répondit à sa place, lorsque sa voix, enrouée et hésitante franchit faiblement ses lèvres :

« P…Pardon ?»

« Je… Je me demandais juste… »

Il resta encore quelques secondes à l'observer (Secondes qui semblèrent équivalentes à une éternité pour Molly), puis s'éloigna tout à coup pour rejoindre le seuil de la porte.

« Peu importe… L'essentiel est que dorénavant, Mme Hudson ne m'importunera plus avec ses questions indiscrètes …. Du moins pour un temps… Depuis que John est parti chercher le repas de ce soir, elle me suit partout, tel un vautour avide de carcasses fraîches… J'ai dû m'y reprendre à trois fois avant de pouvoir entrer dans mon palais mental, tant je sentais son ombre oppressante tournoyer dans le salon en attendant que je croise son regard… Mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre, et j'ai enfin eu la réponse que je souhaitais…»

Molly, qui reprenait doucement ses esprits, s'installa sur le tabouret près du lavabo tout en maintenant d'une main ferme la serviette contre elle.

« Quelle réponse ? »

« Je sais exactement à quel endroit notre premier inconnu se rendait fréquemment… Parmi les trois lieux auxquels je pensais, celui-ci est le plus pertinent. Nous nous y rendrons ce soir, après avoir analysé l'échantillon de sang à la morgue..."

La morgue ! La perspective de percer le secret de l'étrangleuse en compagnie de Sherlock lui donna le sourire. Molly désigna ses vêtements propres d'un signe de tête :

"Laissez moi dix minutes et nous partons sur le champ!"

Sherlock hocha négativement de la tête :

"Sur le champ est le contraire de dix minutes... Cinq me semble plus convenable."

Molly se leva pour fermer la salle de bain :

"Pour la peine, ce sera quinze minutes. Vous me devez bien ça après la frayeur que vous m'avez faite. D'ailleurs, si je rajoute celle que vous avez faite à Mme Hudson..."

"Très bien, très bien... Mais dépêchez-vous !"

...

...

..

.

 **Voilà pour le 6ème chapitre ! J'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu, à bientôt pour la suite !**


	7. Chapter 7 : Bientôt publié

Bonjour tout le monde !

Bonne nouvelle : Vous trouverez bientôt ici le nouveau chapitre de ma fanfiction. Je suis désolée pour ces mois sans nouvelles, mais entre la reprise d'un nouveau travail et quelques soucis personnels je n'ai pas trouvé le temps d'écrire des chapitres convenables. C'est donc avec une grande joie que je vous annonce que j'ai repris l'écriture de cette histoire.

Merci pour tous vos commentaires et surtout votre patience.

A très bientôt !


End file.
